Revival of Goku
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Everyone wants to complain that Goku isn't a great father. So here is me putting my words where my mouth is, takes place right after Cell Games, when the wishes are being made. Gohan and Goku have a bit of a talk. Light Gohan/Eighteen. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

For Coduss.

Who started this minisode of a story with this line

well damn. if he blew up that much over that i wonder how bad goku's going to get it for being a mentally deficient manchild of an absentee father

Here is a little taste of how that conversation would go.

For those of you that foam at the mouth at mention of the movies, Tough.

* * *

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" A familiar voice carried through all the attending persons heads.

"Goku?"

"Kakarot!"

"Dad?", Gohan shouted in confusion.

"Yeah I'm talking to you guys through King Kai right now, hehe," The voice of the recently deceased warrior.

The elder god spoke up, "Hurry this up, I am not your personal telephone."

"What do you mean, don't you get a say in this?" Bulma asked her oldest friend.

In King Yemma's office, seeing as King Kai's planet was destroyed only a few hours ago. Goku stood off to the side while the giant lord of the otherworld processed a bunch of souls that were marked for resurrection from the wish made moments ago to bring back all Perfect Cell's victims.

"I don't think I should be brought back to life, it's too dangerous," Goku smiled as he telepathically plead his case to stay dead.

"What do you mean by that Goku?" Piccolo asked gruffly back on the Lookout.

"Come on guys, every threat that came to Earth was because of me," Goku recalled the many battles he had that decided the fate of the world. "So, I don't think it's a good idea to-."

"Shut the fuck up," Gohan screamed.

"Gohan!" shocked cries came from many of the people listening into the conversation.

"Son that language has no place," Goku started to chastise his son.

"Don't you call me son," Gohan stomped his foot, shaking the floating platform slightly. A big tell that he was barely restraining himself if his control was slipping that much. "You don't get to call me son after every time you abandoned me and mom."

"So-, Gohan," Goku acquiesced to his son's tirade, "I never abandoned you or Chi-Chi, I only ever left when I was dead."

"And now you are saying to let you stay dead," Gohan shot back. "To abandon us."

King Kai grumbled, "Hey look keeping this connection open is becoming a bit of a pain in my neck, and considering I just died, it's not something I want to do for very long."

"Gohan, we can't inconvenience King Kai any longer," Goku started to say before his son cut him off.

The rest of the people on the look out were unsure of what to do, they felt they had the right to a little input on the wishes granted by Shenron, but this was a fight between a father and son, so no one really knew. Krillin being the long-time friend of both the Son's, took a step forward before a hand held him in place.

"No baldy, let them argue," Vegeta instructed the monk.

"But they shouldn't be fighting like this," Krillin pointed at the distressed teen.

"Maybe if they were human, yes, but they are Saiyan, this is normal." Vegeta in a rare moment sharing part of his Saiyan heritage with others.

"I swear to Dende if you walk away from this without hearing me out, I will wish you back to life, whether you like it or not," Gohan declared his ultimatum to his father.

"King Kai, this seems really important, could you please allow me a few more minutes," Goku pleaded with the Kai for a little bit longer to speak to his son.

"Fine, but do hurry up, I have Kai duties to attend to, like rebuilding my planet," the divine being stated.

"Thanks King Kai, now Gohan, I don't want to abandon you or your mother, but me being on Earth is dangerous. There have been too many close calls with threats coming to Earth because I was there," Goku stated, his friends nodded on the Lookout, recalling the many times beings had threatened the world.

"That's a load of dragon dung," Gohan spat out. "There have been many threats to the Earth that happened regardless of your presence and it was because of you that it didn't get out of hand."

"Gohan that's not," Goku started.

"Let the boy speak Goku," King Kai interjected. "I may not really care all that much, but we, and by that I mean you, have a responsibility to at least hear his side of it."

Gohan took a deep breath to calm himself, it wouldn't do to scream and shout like a child right now when he was trying to convince his father that staying dead wasn't the answer. "We just got done with the Androids."

Trunks turned and noticed that Eighteen was quietly watching the exchange, being on the Lookout allowed her to be a participant in the discussion, of which she had no desire to push herself into this more intimate conversation. "Well almost done, I could kill this one and end it all now," he said as he raised him palm.

"Trunks stop it right now," Gohan snarled. "I said we're done, no more killing today. Eighteen is free to leave if she wants."

"But Gohan, she's a danger to the planet," Trunks cried out.

"Not anymore, even if you went back to the future, Mr. Piccolo, Vegeta and myself are all stronger than her right now and when dad comes back there will be four of us who dwarf her in power, she isn't a danger and as long as she doesn't start killing people, she has no reason to live in fear of us," Gohan ordered the other half-saiyan.

"But the Androids are a perfect example dad," Gohan resumed the conversation. "After you died in the future, the androids kept killing, it didn't matter that you were dead. And remember Turles and Lord Slug, they each had their own agenda that had nothing to do with you. Broly destroyed South Galaxy and was going to destroy North next, just because he could."

"He's got you there Goku," King Kai spoke up. "Out of all those threats to Earth, Broly had almost nothing to do with you and would have wiped all of you out regardless. Stopping him actually saved trillions of lives in North Galaxy alone."

"Okay those were a few threats, but I don't see how me being on Earth makes it safer," Goku admitted a few threats were completely unrelated to his presence on the planet.

"Bulma," Gohan said turning to the blue haired scientist. "You told me plenty of stories on the way to Namek about your adventures with my dad, what do you think would have happened if he never came to Earth?"

"Well I guess, Pilaf might have gotten his wish and became the ruler of the planet, the Red Ribbon Army would have built themselves more androids and Demon King Piccolo," she cringed for a moment and looked to the older Namekian, "Sorry."

"No offense taken, I know what he did," Piccolo shrugged.

"Yeah so at any point any one of those factions would have established themselves as a defacto ruler until an external threat appeared, like Raditz, or Vegeta," Gohan glared at the other Saiyan.

"I'm not apologizing for attempting to destroy your worthless planet," the prince crossed his arms.

"Anyway, these threats could have shown up regardless of you being here or not, but you want to know the biggest problem with you staying dead is?" Gohan asked.

"No, but I can see you're going to tell me," Goku sighed, it was becoming harder to justify staying dead at this point.

"None of those threats know you are dead right now," Gohan shouted. "And I don't think they would particularly care either way."

"That's irrelevant Goha-." Goku started to respond.

"The brat has a point," Vegeta put in his two cents. "I don't think any enemies you have made, which are many I might add, will care about sparing this mudball just because you aren't here to protect it anymore, they would relish in it's destruction knowing that you had to see it's doom and could do nothing to stop it."

"Sounds like you've been thinking about it a lot," Tien barbed at Vegeta.

"I've considered it on a couple of occasions, just wasting the lot of you and leaving to greener pastures, maybe a stop at New Namek for their dragonballs," Vegeta admitted. "Not like anyone but the half-breed could stop me if I wanted to do that now."

The thought that the only person, possibly in the universe, strong enough to stop Vegeta if he decided to return to his planet destroying ways was Gohan, chilled them, because Vegeta had a tendency to train and get stronger, and if he became top dog, who knew what would happen then.

"See if Vegeta agrees with me, then you have to admit my idea has merit." Gohan waved his arms wildly. "But he should remember I haven't forgotten Nappa killing my friends," he growled and glared at the other Saiyan.

"Again, not apologizing."

"This was supposed to be easier, I stay away, the Earth is safe and you and Chi-Chi can raise your little brother," Goku spoke lazily.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" Gohan screamed. "Mom's fucking pregnant and you were just going to leave?!"

"Well yeah, so he could grow up on a safe," Goku stammered out a reply.

"Shenron for the next wish, bring back my idiot father," Gohan ordered the Eternal Dragon.

"Now wait just a-," followed by a brief pause.

"Your wish has been granted." The large mystical beast's eyes flashed for a moment.

"Moment Gohan," Goku continued his thought. Then he looked around and saw that his friends were staring at him with various expressions ranging from glee to disgust, he felt a blip when he sensed ki rapidly approaching him. He was quick enough to turn and see his son's fist barreling towards his face, before darkness overtook him.

* * *

Seven Years Later.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Goten," Gohan called out as he stepped out of the house for his first day of highschool.

"Bye Gohan, have a lovely day and do say hi to Eighteen for me when you see her," Chi-chi waved as her son flew off.

"Kakarot, I demand a challenge from you," Vegeta's voice carried through the building even though it was clear he was floating outside.

"Chi-Chi, I'm gonna go," Goku pointed as he sidled to the door.

"Oh no you don't, you can't play with your friends until you finish your chores, those fields aren't going to plow themselves," the Son family matriarch scolded her husband, after he was brought back to life she put a much tighter leash on his behavior.

"Yes dear, sorry Gete's I can't spar with you until my chores are done," Goku shouted as he stuck his head out the window.

"Ha, like a lower-class warrior, at the call of his mate, I would never be caught dead being ordered around like," his speech on Saiyan Elite superiority was cut short as a tone rang from his pocket. Vegeta with all the subtly of a burning building quickly pulled a phone out of his pocket and answered the call, "Yes, I know dear, no I did, well not all, but, I was going to, ok, yes dear." He ended the call before looking down at Goku's smirking face. "It would seem, the uh, Prince of all Saiyan's has royal duties to attend to. We will postpone our battle until the weekend." Before rocketing off back in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Uhuh, sounds like someone forgot to do his chores too," Goku chuckled. As he exited the now much larger and more extravagant home they lived in the Earth-raised-Saiyan thought back on the past few years.

* * *

After being brought back to life, while Gohan never cared that Mr. Satan got credit for defeating Cell. Goku on the other hand thought it was incredibly dishonorable for him to not only take credit for someone else's fight but to denounce the many martial arts styles around the world. So, when Hercule was giving a press conference about his monumental fight against the bug, Goku flew over and got the reporters attention and gave an accurate accounting of what really happened at the Cell Games. Demonstrating his abilities like ki manipulation and the Super Saiyan form.

To say people were livid was an understatement, Hercule was stripped of his WMT title and banned from future competitions, and there was a massive protest to change the name of Satan City to Gohan City, which Gohan expressly didn't want, so they settled on Orange Star City after details of the famous Dragonballs came out.

A few other things fell into the public's eye. Eighteen became public enemy number one, with the military rushing to capture, study and then destroy her, since all remnants of Dr. Gero's lab had been destroyed by Krillin. So she was left with few options and fled in fear, not because of what they could do to her, but because she wasn't sure if any of the people stronger than her would destroy her should she fight back. She had been running for days, as every time she made an attempt to fly the world military would fire dozens of missiles at her, until she fled to the Lookout where the military surrounded the floating platform, only Piccolo's presence kept them from landing and trying to take the place by force, being that the military was very aware of his power and connection to the former Demon King.

Eighteen in a bout of weakness hid in a corner of the Lookout and sobbed until she heard a calming voice near her. "Eighteen what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Everything, I, I, I, everyone hates me and I can't do anything or you'll destroy me. And it just makes me want to die," she said with tears in her eyes, the stress of never being allowed to defend herself even when she had been fired upon by military weapons or had people try to attack her in the streets finally broke her down, she would welcome the quick embrace of death that any of the four people on the planet strong enough to do so could provide.

Gohan sat down next to the android and held her in a tight embrace, "I'll talk to them, you haven't hurt anyone since being activated and they shouldn't be treating you like this."

"Really, you will?" she wipes tears from her face as she looks into the teen's eyes, searching for a sign of deception.

"Yeah, at worst you destroyed a few buildings, but no one got hurt near as I can tell and anyone who might have been has been brought back by the Dragonballs, so you stay here for a few days while I," he was cut off suddenly as the blonde woman latched her lips onto his and held them for a long time.

She pulled back suddenly when she realized what she was doing, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, please I just, everything is so messed up, you saved me from that monster and I never thanked you and now you're saving me again and I didn't know what to do and I, please forget this and don't hate me."

"Calm down," Gohan said as he held her hands in his own. "I won't hate you, I understand, I don't have to be psychic like my dad to know you're going through a lot of stress right now and you're acting on feelings," Gohan paused and scratched his cheek. "And to be honest, I didn't dislike it," he admitted while blushing, finding his first kiss to have been a very passionate one.

A few words and explanations from the savior of the world and a guarantee of community service for the damage that she caused and Eighteen was free to move about society. She knew that others still harbored distrust for her and she'd be watched by the world government until the day she died, but she was okay with that, seeing as all the Z-fighters were being watched for one reason or another. And after a few months of totally not stalking the boy, she worked up the courage to ask him out. She was worried that doing so would be met with hostility from his parents, seeing as she had been tasked with killing Goku and all that. But the famed fighter didn't seem to care while Chi-Chi was excited that Gohan had begun to show interest in girls.

Over the next few years when threats came to the planet, in the form of Bojack and his gang and their quest to genocide the universe. Eighteen even gained some renown as the fifth most powerful fighter on the planet, on account of the future version of Trunks not always being around, and after holding her own and helping the likes of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and Future Trunks fight to defend the planet. The blonde android managed to gain a cult following among the populace for being human, mostly, and able to keep up with these aliens who defended their home planet.

* * *

Over at Orange Star Highschool many teens were having loud conversations while being generally disruptive before class formally began.

"Ahem, students," the teacher shouted much louder than necessary. "We are having a new student today, one that I am very proud to announce, so do be on your best behavior."

A few of the rowdier teens were firing light ki blasts at each other, ignoring the professor. "Hey, hey, hey, no ki blasts in the classroom." With Mr. Satan exposed as a fraud and the lights and effects viewed as real, martial arts took an even greater prominence in their society and people like Yamcha, Master Roshi and Krillin became celebrities as they opened schools to teach hundreds how to manipulate their own ki. So, it wasn't a startling sight to see less traffic as people flew around to get from one place to another. And as a result, many people starting creating their own techniques for ki manipulation with true martial arts seeing a massive resurgence in popularity.

"Now if you all have it out of your system, I am proud to introduce our newest student, the Savior of the World, Son Gohan," the teacher began clapping rapidly as the nervous teenager walked in the room trying to hide his face, knowing that wouldn't work all the same.

"Oh my god it's him."

"He doesn't look that tough."

"Have my babies."

"I love you, Gohan."

The teenagers erupted into cheers at the sight of meeting the World's Savior. Gohan in turn nervously waved to the class.

"Now I think everyone would love it if you could tell us about yourself, despite being so famous, very little is known about your personal life and I feel it would be unfair to be in class with all these people and no one know you beyond your name and incredible acts of heroism," The teacher trying to push for an expose, something that major media outlets have been unable to dig up. People tried to piece together public instances of the fights that the Z-Fighters had participated in but there were many contradicting viewpoints. And getting a first-hand account would do wonders for anyone's career.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Gohan admitted, there were plenty of rumors about him and he knew people would hound him anyway so if he did this more publicly it would grant him some leeway with people's curiosity. "Well I guess it all started when my uncle Raditz showed up, kidnapped me and that's how my dad died for the first time." And for the class he gave a brief history of his life. Which fascinated and frightened many people. Hearing about alien warlords and time traveling heroes, desolated future timelines and psychotic monsters. "So, does anyone have any questions?" he asked as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Gohan are you single, please put babies in me," a girl cried out from the back of the room.

Gohan chuckled and rubbed his nose, "Sorry, I'm already committed to someone and Saiyans mate for life, even half-Saiyans like me." For much of the public the existence of aliens was alarming and that most of the strongest creatures that ever-set foot on their planet being among them did not calm the masses. But knowing that the Savior was half-human meant he had allegiance to Earth, but it did increase how much people trained so that they could bring their species up to same standards as other alien species.

At the declaration that his heart belonged to another many of the girls and some guys wailed in defeat. "Who's the lucky girl?" was the next question.

"Um well that's not really," Gohan stuttered, not wanting to make his love life front page news for months. Even though he really should have guessed that is what would happen anyway.

"Are you still the strongest in the universe?" a teen boy asked from the back of the classroom, "Because I'm pretty tough and I think I could give you a run for your money now for the title."

Gohan never backing down from a challenge chuckled, "Oh is that so, who here had learned how to sense ki?"

A few students and the teacher raised their hands, it was a useful technique now that more people were training and raising their power level, but many humans never broke more than a few hundred, which was still respectable for such a peaceful planet and in such a short amount of time. "Well who can guestimate, sorry what was your name?" Gohan gestured to the boy.

"The name's Sharpener," the blonde-haired boy stood up. "Surprised you haven't heard of me, toughest guy in Orange Star City," he said while flexing.

"Hmm, and can anyone tell me what Sharpener's power level might be?" Gohan asked the class.

The boy standing up and flaring an aura around him to show off. A few students and the teacher guessed, that he was around 1500, which was well above average for a human anywhere on the planet.

"Cool, now I'll just stop suppressing my own," Gohan said calmly as he let his power flow through his body without making any attempt to spike it. "So, who wants to guess mine." His eyes taking a predatory gleam, the Saiyan in him never backing down.

"Holy Dende."

"Unreal."

"Amazing."

"And I haven't even powered up yet," Gohan then suppressed his own energy back down, he looked to see Sharpener quaking in his spot. "So still think you can take me?"

"N-no sir," Sharpener's voice quivered.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that, you got some good promise, you're at least stronger than my dad was at that age." Gohan stated, even though using his father as a metric for power was wildly inaccurate as it seemed Goku would just get stronger suddenly and develop new forms and techniques out of nowhere. Goku had long since passed Gohan in power after going beyond the Super Saiyan 2 transformation with his incredibly powerful but as equally draining Super Saiyan 3.

The door slammed open, and a teen girl huffed as she ran into class, "Sorry I'm late," said a teen girl with black pigtails.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I've been struggling with work and everything and trying to write up chapters for my other stories but nothing comes out the way I want it too and I think I just have a strong case of writers block.

I think I just need to do stuff like this and write a bunch of one-shots until I get everything flowing again. Which is a shame because I have ideas for the stories I do got, but the words aren't right and I want to make them good for my readers.

So you might see a few things like these pop up here and there.

Now as for this story itself, Coduss. How did you like this? Believable about how a Gohan that maybe have been a bit stressed out about everything in his life, especially just after the Cell Games not responding well to his father's actions.

I thought there was some decent humor to play on with Goku being alive again how Chi-chi might put her foot down.

I also thought that if things played out with the past events being more public and the Cell Games not being seen the same way that Android Eighteen wouldn't have had such a nice time especially if people connected her to the previous weeks. If I made her seem too weak, I just figured that fear of dying because someone like Picollo or Vegeta blasted her for trying to stop a riotous mob from attempting to rip her to pieces would build up on anyone and there would be few places she would know about that she could hide out at.

Was a bit of an excuse for me to Gohan/Eighteen but I did say in Gohan Explodes that is my preferred pairing, though someone has a nice Gohan/Zangya that I think was abandoned a while ago. Shame.

Kind of left this as a cliffhanger since I could maybe continue this.

As for continuing Gohan Explodes, I'm unsure of how much that might change the story, I would need to rewatch the arc to see what sticks out to me, Hercule not being such a big celebrity, would he meet buu and redeem him, would Gohan have a bit more time to train so could he beat Super Buu, I would think at least in this story with the world pushing to a higher average powerlevel the Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu would be more than enough, but would it even get to that point.

Not sure, ideas are hard. I'll think of something.


	2. Chapter 2 - First day of high school

"There was a bank robbery this morning and those guys all had power levels in the hundreds," she apologized as she bowed to her teacher. The other students began rapidly flickering their eyes between Gohan and their classmate, Videl, daughter of Hercule Satan, the man that tried to steal credit for what Gohan had done.

"Thank you for finally joining us Ms. Satan," the teacher said with disdain. Hercule had been made a laughing stock of the community and some of that was shared to his daughter, who admittedly worked very hard to reclaim some pride in the Satan name. "Now it would seem that we have run out of before class time so if you would all take your seats we may begin. Mr. Son it would seem the only empty seat is in the back; will that be a problem?"

Shaking his head Gohan replied, "No sir, I'll be just fine in the back." He turned and began to follow the girl to the backrow of chairs. His enhanced hearing picking up pieces of chatter.

"Do you think he's going to do anything to her?"

"Oh man this fight's going to be crazy."

"How long until Bitch Queen realizes who he is?"

The comments confused the half-Saiyan because he wasn't sure why he would even fight anyone here, let alone someone who he just met. So, he quietly sat down and listened, to his classmates, since he had no understanding of how public school worked he felt it better to observe and learn what to do. The teacher cleared his throat as he realized the class was just watching their newest classmate like an exhibit, "Now class, seeing as we just had a big exam last week, we will be reviewing the questions, and where you all seemed to fail." This caused the class to groan as that meant the next few hours were going to be tedious. The teacher seeing this smirked, "Cheer up, it's not all bad, last class of the day is M.A.."

At this revelation the students cheered up, Gohan looked confused, and leaned over to the pigtailed girl next to him, "M.A.?" he asked.

"Martial Arts," she whispered back to him, not turning to look as she pulled out stacks of notebooks.

"Oh, that makes sense," Gohan responded as he shifted back into his seat. For the most part the review was on topics he had learned on his way to Namek when he was much younger. As a result, Gohan, for the most part zoned out as the topics were covered, providing answers when called on. He was pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang, signifying it was lunch time, a Saiyan's favorite time of day, if you don't count breakfast, dinner or fighting.

Looking out the window Gohan decided that eating outside would be a nice change of pace, so he casually walked outside to find a nice empty spot to open his capsule, not noticing the crowd of people that were following him. As Gohan dug into his food he was unaware of the whispers behind him.

"Holy schmoly look at him eat."

"Where does it all go?"

A soft ping to his sense made Gohan look up from his meal and face the horizon, "Oh no," Gohan groaned. The half-saiyan flipped up and extended his arms to catch a speeding object, the impact of which send him sliding back on the grass, carving deep grooves into the lawn.

"Goten," Gohan scolded the giggling boy.

"Hehe, hi big brother," the smaller Goku look-alike chirped. "I'm playing tag with Trunks."

"Uh-huh, and did you have to come by the highschool?" Gohan asked.

"Well I didn't get to see you today and dad has to do his chores, so he can't play with me yet," Goten pouted.

Gohan sighed, "I get it squirt, you miss having all the options, dad, trunks, me, eighteen, mr. piccolo, and the rest of the Z-fighters." His little brother bristled at that.

"It's so boring without you, why do you have to come to this boring place anyway," the young boy asked.

"So, I can get an education and go on to college and have a career, bills don't pay themselves," Gohan repeated what his mother had told him growing up.

"But Vegeta says that's unnecessary with how much money you earned by stopping Cell and Bojack," Goten questioned. "And that you should spend your time training instead."

"Vegeta is always training though, he's no fun to be around, why else do you think we send you to him when you get grounded," Gohan poked his brother's nose making him laugh.

"That makes sense, uh oh, here comes Trunks, bye Gohan, bye Gohan's school," the half-saiyan flew off at almost dangerous speeds, as another figure bathed in white ki rocketed passed by.

"Hi Gohan, bye Gohan," the sometimes purple, sometimes blue haired son of the Briefs family careened by, so he could wave at his friend and mentor. Having taken a fascination with the future time line version of himself and thought it was the coolest thing ever, so he wanted to also be trained by Gohan.

Gohan sighed and thought back to the fun times he had as a child. "Oh wait, my childhood was a nightmare of constant threats of planetary destruction and seeing most if not all my friends and loved ones die, sometimes more than once," Gohan nodded to himself. "So, this is why mom insisted I go to school." Concluding that maybe his mother had better intentions than just his academic future when she made him attend a public high school, regardless of his fame.

He quietly turned back and noticed that more than a few students and faculty members had been watching his conversation with his little brother. Blushing the teen, scratched the back of his head and chuckled, in the way that only Son men can. "Sorry, I'll make sure the lawn is taken care of, little brothers, what are you gonna do," Gohan tried to play off the interaction as completely normal. He quickly sat back down with his lunch and ate, unsure of how to handle the constant stares and muttering going on around him.

The bell rings, signifying the end of lunch and Gohan's salvation. Quickly joining in with the crowd of students who are marching back into the school, even if the window is open to the classroom, Gohan isn't sure if it would be okay to just fly back into the room.

"So Martial Arts yeah, who's the instructor?" Gohan asked a spectacled boy walking next to him as they exit the locker room. The half-Saiyan hoping to get some information before the class started.

"Oh well uh, it's mister-," the teen had started to answer before a large, booming and egotistical voice shouted out.

"Kakabrat."

Gohan paled, "Oh no."

The Prince of All Saiyan's, Vegeta stands in front of the students, with all his impressive five-foot five stature. "Well well well well well, it seems that even though the woman has forbidden me from finally trouncing that buffoon you call a father," the full-blooded Saiyan threateningly states as he marches up to Gohan. "I am not only given permission, but it is a requirement that I make sure you and the rest of your pathetic classmates are adequate to compete in the next World Martial Arts Tournament," Vegeta slowly raises his hand and digs his finger into Gohan's chest, twisting the nail firmly. "So come child, we shall show these earthlings how true warriors fight."

Vegeta turned and walked towards the mat. "According to the school's charter, you will lose if you are knocked off the platform," looking back at Gohan who was following him. "Oh and if you turn Super Saiyan I will make you do fifty laps around the planet."

Gohan tried to ignore the rapid conversations his classmates were having, most if not all excited to see two of the most powerful people on the planet, let alone the universe do battle with each other. "Listen up brats, today is a special day, I finally have someone I am allowed to not only hit, but hit really hard," Vegeta shouts to his students. "Now you will all sit quietly and watch how we spar, so boy, are you ready to be trounced in front of all your friends," Vegeta chides Gohan who places himself in his signature style.

"3," Gohan begins to count down.

"2," Vegeta responds.

"1!" they both shout and rocket towards each other in a blur.

The students begin to cheer for Gohan to beat their mean martial arts teacher. The few reasons that those students were even able to keep up with the fight being, that neither had entered their super saiyan forms and the small arena size prevented them from picking up a lot of speed.

"So Vegeta, since when did you get a job," Gohan asked, using the ease of the warm up to chat with one of the few people he respected in terms of power. He sent a spinning kick at Vegta's torso hoping he would duck it, the more experienced fighter springboarded the attack and vaulted over Gohan to land a hit to his back instead.

"Last year," Vegeta said as he doled out a flurry of swift jabs, in an effort to push his opponent back or suffer the, admittedly weak, blows. "The woman," Vegeta started his tale.

"Bulma," Gohan corrected him, stepping into the punches to limit Vegeta's already short reach.

"The WOMAN," Vegeta snarled as he pivoted into Gohan's gut and flipped him over his shoulder and rolled him off his back. "Decided that I needed to do more than just train and that having a job would make me seem more, approachable, to the earthlings."

Gohan rolled and went to the ground before pushing off his hands and planting his feet into Vegeta's guarded chest, the firm arms blocking his attack. "Okay, but why teaching, no offense but you are not the type to _"impart wisdom to the next generation"_," Gohan said mimicking what he always heard about teachers.

"Ha, I thought so as well, but menial labor jobs do nothing to train the body," Vegeta answered the obvious question. Before landing his own spinning axe kick to the tip of Gohan's nose disorienting him. "But considering most other jobs are so, people oriented, I hate people. I figured that I could at least train some of your pathetic race into being halfway decent warriors," He followed up the strike with a few blows to Gohan's gut before finishing him off by spinning his opponent out of the ring. "And it is fun that I can wail away on some children who are not my own for a change."

"Love you too Vegeta," Gohan groaned as he sat up from his place on the gym floor, other students shocked that the savior of the world had been defeated in a fight, even if it was to another Saiyan.

Vegeta proudly walked to the edge of the mat, then pointed to Gohan who was sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Look at him, he was your savior, and now he has been defeated," Vegeta taking the chance to make an excellent point. "This is what happens when you neglect your training. The boy may have at one time held more power than me, but he got complacent, so someone else came along and took his position. Remember this moment, that someone who is more dedicated, more driven, could come along and defeat you if you slack."

Vegeta paired off his students based on power level, leaving the daughter of the disgraced former world champion off to the side. He personally didn't give a shit about the politics behind it all, to him it was all a game of who was the least weak human. However, the girl showed promise, for a human to reach a power level close to 2800 was impressive, considering that at the time of him showing up on Earth baring Kakarot not a single one of them broke even three thousand.

"Videl," Vegeta shouted, causing the girl to jump in alarm. Which wasn't unique, everyone in the school jumped when he yelled at them. "You will spar with the brat," Vegeta instructed the only student whose name he bothered to remember.

Gohan walked over to the same mat that he had fought Vegeta in, "Hey, how's it going?" Gohan waved to his opponent.

Videl closed her eyes and breathed deeply, she was trying to psyche herself up against what was literally an insurmountable opponent. "Okay, it's just the guy who has saved the world, twice, at least. And the guy daddy tried to steal the credit from," she whispered to herself as she sorted out her thoughts, bouncing on the mat to loosen up. "Oh crapbaskets," she muttered as she opened her eyes.

Gohan knowing that going all out would be a dick move, decided to patiently wait, no need to rush someone, this was more for their benefit than his. "Oh hey, you say that too," Gohan laughed as he heard her say a common phrase. He noticed that she was really tense, so he raised his hands up, "You look a little nervous there."

Videl's eyes widened in disbelief. "How could I not be nervous, I have to spar with a guy who probably hates my guts and could reduce me to a red smear on the wall before I could even blink," she shouted at Gohan. Drawing attention from the nearby fighters.

Gohan tilted his head in confusion, "Hate you? I've never met you, why would I hate you?" he sought clarification from his opponent.

"Duh because I'm Videl Satan, remember my dad, the guy who tried to take credit from you for defeating Cell and called you a fraud," Videl stomped her foot on the ground.

Gohan paused and thought for a moment, sifting through his thoughts to finally remember the human who showed up at the Cell games over half a decade prior. Gohan snapped his finger, "Oh him. Well if I'm being honest here. I never really cared one way or another" his nonchalant comment making all the students in listening distance pause.

"Wuh wait, what, you don't care," Videl half shouted half screamed at him.

"Yeah, I mean I had just defeated Cell in my toughest fight ever, my dad was dead, we had to use the dragon balls to wish back everyone he killed. I didn't really care if anyone knew I stopped him or not," Gohan explained his lack of care for the fame he had amassed. "So I guess it never even crossed my mind that there was even profit to be made off of that fight, I don't think my dad did either when he confronted your dad," Gohan hissed as he remembered that news interview. "Sorry for him doing it live on television though, guess it kind of looked bad."

"You, you, you, you can't just," Videl in frustration stomped her foot on the mat. "You can't just not care about this."

Gohan looked at his opponent in confusion, "Why not, I mean, you seem heavily invested in this, so I might just not really understand."

"You can't be this good," Videl shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks, her emotions reaching a rolling boil, a mixture laden with confusion, anger and regret. "It just, it just makes me look so bad."

"I don't get it," Gohan shrugged.

"After my dad became a laughing stock, after everything he tried to build crumbled, after everyone turned on us," Videl ranted. "To finally meet the guy who is the real deal and he's so Kami-damned perfect. It's not fair, I can't even be mad at you because you didn't do any harm and you never meant to hurt any of us little people."

"Videl," Gohan said with concern, as he watched his classmate that he knew for all of a day have a mental breakdown and a breakthrough at the same time.

"All I did was try harder, I learned all the techniques from Turtle style to chin-star, I raised my power level as high as I possibly can, I go out and beat up criminals just to try and drag my family name out of the mud," Videl rubbed her cheeks. "And you never even noticed, you never had any hatred to my dad. What was it all for."

Most of her classmates, taken aback at the earnest feelings that the person they formerly idolized for having such a cool father, thought on their actions of how they treated her since the day Hercule Satan was exposed.

"Was everything I did meaningless," Videl's bloodshot eyes looked across the mat to stare into Gohan's.

Gohan shrugged, "I don't think so, I mean you got stronger and you said you've been saving people and that's pretty cool I think. More than what I've done really."

Videl opened her mouth to object but Gohan's raised hand stopped her, "I've only ever stopped big threats, ones that would have killed everyone, myself included, but I haven't done things for people, just saved them. Maybe because I didn't think to. I think that's pretty damn cool that you put yourself in danger to help the little guy," Gohan heaped praise on Videl for his vigilante tendencies.

"I guess it sucks that people treat you bad because of your father's mistake and I guess I'm not really all that phased by it because I've met people who have destroyed planets," Gohan said as he aimed a sidelong glance at Vegeta.

"It's been twelve years, give it up brat, I won't apologize," Vegeta cackles. The long running debate between the half-saiyan and the Saiyan prince about whether he should apologize for trying to kill everyone never reaching a conclusion.

"So maybe someone just doing something for money isn't something I'm used to dealing with," Gohan continued. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't hate you because you haven't done anything wrong, your dad was already stripped of his title and banned from further competition so I don't see the need to hold a grudge."

Gohan watched as Videl's face contorted into various unreadable expressions before she puffed out her cheeks. "Dammit why is it so hard to be mad at you," Videl pouted, coming to terms with herself after finally having a chance to vent her anger at someone who could say something that might help her.

Chuckling Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "I dunno, ask my mom or Bulma, apparently it's a Saiyan's talent to frustrate women."

Vegeta's blood pressure rose and he waved a fist at Gohan, "Why don't you say that to my face."

Gohan electing to ignore his teacher, turned his focus solely to his opponent, "So you mastered all those martial arts huh."

Videl nodded, "Yeah, it took a while, I mean the Kameha wave was one of the hardest."

"Oh yeah, that took me a while, not sure how my dad did it after seeing it only once, but he's always been like that," Gohan said as he interlaced his fingers behind his head. Then for a moment his head quirked up, "Hey, I know a style you wouldn't have learned yet."

Videl taken aback, "What."

"Well two, but Vegeta refuses to teach non-Saiyans Saiyan style," Gohan pondered. "I think I could teach you Demon Style," he thought about how future him had taught Trunks and how he was also teaching the kid in the present.

"Demon style?" Videl asked.

Vegeta laughed loudly, "You think she has what it takes to learn the Namekian's fighting style."

Gohan glared, "She's stronger than I was when I learned, besides, you know she can learn it if she's already learned all those other styles."

Pausing his amusement, Vegeta thought for a moment, "It is true, she's one of the few earthlings not in your merry band of fighters who show promise enough. Very well, she's your project now brat. Teach her the Namekian's way of fighting by the next World Martial Arts Tournament," he ordered Gohan as he waved off the two of them and walked over to instruct, i.e. berate his other students.

"Wait what," Gohan shouted at his retreating teacher.

"Oh, and just to make it more fun, if you fail, and I will know because the Namekian will also be at the tournament, then you fail the class," Vegeta added on.

Gohan slumped, he really wanted to argue, but he knew that a class like this would be all but useless unless he spent it sparring with Vegeta, which while on occasion an invigorating workout was not something he wanted to do every day. He looked over at the person he was supposed to originally spar with and has now been thrust into the role of teacher.

"Well I guess that's fine," Gohan sighed.

Across the room a few students groaned in jealousy, some because Videl was going to be personally training, in an exceedingly rare martial arts style, as Piccolo didn't take any more students, others because she would be spending a lot of personal time with the World Savior and everyone because they still had to put up with Vegeta yelling at them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'll just skip to Review Review

Justanius, here's the next part. I might see where this takes me.

TheLifeLongEditor, I do enjoy the Eighteen/Gohan pairing as well, feels like there is more that can be done.

Maybe I'll try to put some chapters that do some inbetweens, show what some of the others have been doing.

Okay Ill Try, I do want to discuss this more. Assuming Pilaf got his wish, what exactly does it entail to be the ruler of Earth, seems like he would have some measure of control over the people who lived there or else they would all just say, no you aren't and continue as normal.

It's never actually stated in canon how Raditz became aware that Goku was on Earth, just that he showed up one day. I think the wiki mentions that Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta were nearby conquering some other planet, but that still leaves some questions with the whole one year away so dunno how space travel works in DBZ.

So maybe everything is contained on Earth for a while.

But going from DBZ timeline, it was about year 767 when the Broly movie happens, so assuming without Goku on Earth no one brought Raditz, they never got stronger the Namek Saga never happens, so assuming Paragus hates Vegeta, he would still be a stooge under Frieza since there was no super saiyan to stop him.

If Broly got into it with Frieza then it's likely that North Galaxy would have been destroyed anyway because I doubt Broly would hold back against Frieza throwing planet destroying attacks at him.

That's the point I was trying to make, without Goku it's all to wonky to know what would have happened without Goku on Earth and it likely isn't a good result.


	3. Chapter 3 - Training Begins

Gohan finished his first day of school and was heading out the door when he found it surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Is it true, is the Savior really at our school."

"I heard he lost to Mr. Briefs."

"No way, that's true."

"But isn't Mr. Briefs also a Saiyan."

Gohan's mouth edged up into a nervous smile as the crowd of admirers. Realizing that the group of students wouldn't disperse any time soon he placed two fingers on his forehead before vanishing in front of every student, leaving them to question the whereabouts of the celebrity hero.

* * *

Reappearing in an apartment living room, Gohan sighed as he dropped down on to a plush couch, "Man am I glad I had dad teach me instant transmission." Gohan smiled as he felt a weight press against the back of his head.

"So, honey, tell me how was your first day of school," Eight taunted as she hopped over the back of the couch to plant herself on his lap. The sharp gasp as she wiggled herself a little to tease him made the blonde android smile.

"You minx," Gohan growled as he lowered his head and kissed her on the cheek. "It was good, I guess, never really went to school before today. Classes are kind of boring, I learned most of the stuff when I was younger. Vegeta is my gym teacher so that's a thing," he grumbled

"Aww, was the mean old prince picking on you," Eighteen pouted. She reached over and grabbed a remote and turned on the television.

"Not any more than usual, I apparently roped myself into being his, I don't know, T.A. for the class," Gohan mused. "I have to teach another student the Demon Style martial art before the WMAT this year."

"Sounds entertaining," Eighteen sarcastically responded as she flipped through channels.

"Well I think she'll do a good job, she's pretty strong for a human and has already learned a lot of other styles," Gohan said as he closed his eyes to rest.

"She?" Eighteen quirked her eyebrow and muted the television.

"Huh, oh yeah, she's Hercule Satan's daughter, that's crazy right," Gohan replied as he rolled his shoulders to get more comfortable. "She fights crime and stuff to rebuild her family's honor for what her dad did, it's pretty impressive really," Gohan yawned.

"So is she pretty, or just pretty impressive," Eighteen quickly said.

Gohan opened his eyes, "Wait what?"

"I know how teenage girls are Gohan, I was one of them," Eighteen looked in her boyfriend's eyes.

"I don't get it," Gohan shifted so Eighteen was straddling his lap. "Eighteen, if you're worried about it, don't. I love you, even if I wasn't a Saiyan, I would never cheat on you."

Eighteen pressed her forehead against his, "I know, you are so perfect like that, but I'm still human and I worry. It's hard enough that you are so damn sexy, but you are also rich, famous and strong. People respect that, people want that."

"Do you want that?" Gohan lightly grazed her lips with his own.

"I want you," she whispered as she slowly undid his belt. "Everything else, is a benefit. Just. Like. This," she panted as she reached her hand in his boxers.

* * *

Gohan got an earful from his mother when he came home at four in the morning, smelling like sweat and sex. Goten asked Goku why his brother was all stinky to which Goku said he would tell him when he was older.

The next day, a very tired Gohan flew into the city for school. After getting home so late and a long talking too by his mother, he only had a couple of hours of sleep that night. Even with bleary eyes he managed to find his way to his seat in the back row. "Good Muh-morning," Gohan yawned.

"Wow you look exhausted," Erasa said as she sat a chair away from him. "Get into an intense fight or something?"

"No, just stayed up too late with Eigh-, my girlfriend and got home a few hours ago," Gohan said as he almost slipped out that he was dating the famous android.

"Oooh, juicy," the blonde gossip said. "So, come on give us some details, how is she in bed. How are you in bed," Erasa asked as she eyed her classmate.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, and we definitely do more than kiss," Gohan teased back.

"Oh poo, no fun," Erasa pouted.

Sharpener took his spot next to Erasa, "What I want to know is how you disappeared after class was over yesterday."

"Oh that," Gohan perked up, talking about fighting was a good way to get a Saiyan's attention. "It's a technique called Instant Transmission, my dad taught me it. He learned it from the people of Yardrat when he saved them, after his spaceship crashed on their planet when he was escaping Namek's destruction."

Sharpener's eyes widened, "So that's like some secret alien martial arts move? That's crazy."

"Oh yeah there are plenty of crazy techniques and abilities that other aliens have," Gohan responded. "Although most of them aren't able to be taught. Like Saiyans, we can turn into fifty-foot-tall giant apes if we look at the full moon."

"What, you're making that up," Sharpener retorted.

"Nope, but we can only do that if we have tails, and I had mine cut off a few times, it grows back every now and then," Gohan leaned back and thought on it.

"Wait so you have a tail now," Erasa asked as she leaned around to try and see if an extra appendage was coming out of Gohan's backside.

"No, for the most part we cut them off now, the only one with any sense of control when transformed is Vegeta, the rest of us just lose control and that's too dangerous so we keep them cut off," Gohan shrugged. "My dad had his a few times when he was in the world martial arts tournaments when he was younger so there should be photos of him laying around."

"So, what are you all talking about," Videl asked as she sat down with her friends and new classmate/sensei.

"Well Gohan was telling us about some alien techniques and then he explained he has a tail," Erasa blurted out.

Videl and a lot of the other classmates turned to look at Gohan in confusion. "I don't have it now, I cut it off a few months ago when it grew back," he quickly said as he shrunk down in his chair.

The teacher walked in the classroom, "Alright everyone, please settle down, today we will begin with history, specifically on the two recorded instances of the moons destruction."

Gohan groaned before shouting, "I'm really sorry about that by the way."

The teacher paused his lecture, "Mr. Son, what you do you mean you're sorry."

"I'm the reason the moon was destroyed, the second time, my dad was the first," Gohan mumbled. The confused teacher asked for clarification and what would have been a brief history lesson soon became longer as Gohan explained how he was kidnapped after his uncle and dad were killed, the training he got from Piccolo.

The questions came as the science and biology teachers came in with their own questions and Gohan had to admit that he only knew so much, which required him to go and get Vegeta who began to explain Blutz Waves or as the earthlings called it, Green-Energy Radiation.

And more questions about Saiyan biology which end up taking most of the morning as Vegeta becomes quite talkative about the glories of his own species.

A loud beeping cut him off before lunch. "Oh geez sorry," Videl quickly said as she answered her wrist-phone.

"**We have two criminals heading fast on route 81, they are armed with stolen Military Grade Missile Weapons and are incredibly dangerous,"** came a voice from the device.

"I'll be right there," she answered as she ran out the door.

"Uh what just happened," Gohan asked Erasa, as he watched Videl fly off through the window.

"Oh that, Videl helps the police apprehend bad guys and stuff," Erasa said as she spun her pencil around, the class largely forgotten as the teachers continued asking Vegeta questions.

"Yeah she mentioned that yesterday," Gohan nodded. "Wait, those guys have military weapons, that's not a joke," Gohan shouted as he opened the window.

"Mr. Son," his teacher called out.

Gohan looked back for a moment. "Just going to make sure Videl doesn't need help," the teen said as he flew off.

A few people looked to Vegeta to see if he would also be going to help. He simply shrugged and bluntly stated, "Ehh, it's not my problem." And everyone was suddenly very grateful that Vegeta was not their World's Savior.

* * *

Considering difference in their power levels it didn't take much for Gohan to catch up to Videl. She turned her head when she noticed a presence near her, "Gohan?"

"I'm just worried," he responded.

"I can take care of myself," Videl said frustratedly.

"I'm sure, I just, missiles aren't a joke and," he mumbled. "What you said yesterday stuck with me, about you know helping people."

"So what," Videl asked.

"Maybe I could go with you on a few of these, and see how it's done, saving people," Gohan suggested. "I'm good at the world ending threats but I feel like I could make a real difference helping others, like you do. Please."

The teen girl rolled her eyes, "Oh fine, but just hang back on this one." The pair quickly flew and while Gohan did not know where Route 81 was, following Videl he was able to find it.

A vehicle was rounding turns at dangerous speeds while a man fired a high caliber machine gun at the police as they pursued the criminals. "Oh ho ho ho, look at all the loot we stole brother," the shorter of the two who was mounting the machine gun laughed.

"I know and all we have to do is get to this great hideout in the mountains we found," cackled the other much larger man. Before their vehicle could get much further Videl slammed her feet down on the hood, causing the car to stop suddenly.

Videl hopped off a distance from the stalled vehicle and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

"I think I want to choose the hard way girlie," the big guy laughed as he stepped out from behind the wheel. He quickly lunged at Videl who moved to the side and landed a spinning back heel kick to the mans gut, causing him to double over.

"Urgh, you hit good for a small fry," the man said as he got up from the ground. "But that was just a lucky hit," he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. He rushed and fired off a flurry of punches, high and low, Videl dodged them all.

Weaving closer into the man before striking with an a jumping knee to his chin, as ki flowed off of her like wings, her signature move, Eagle Kick. The man collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Gohan who was floating above out of sight, smiled, 'That's a nice move, really takes advantage of her smaller stature." He quickly noticed out of the corner of his eye the other passenger had lined up a missile launcher and pulled the trigger.

Videl heard the sound of a rocket firing, and she turned her head to see the missile approaching her, far faster than she could move. The missile exploded, and she was bathed in the warmth of its flames but was seemingly uninjured.

"That's not very nice," came a voice from the smoke. Gohan stood in front of her, his Orange Star High shirt shredded by the missile. "Maybe you might want to reconsider her offer of surrendering."

"Oh yeah and who do you think you, you, you," the criminal started to yell before he got a good look at the person his missile struck. "It's you, oh jeez, please, I'm sorry," the man started begging.

"Well as long as you're sorry then," Gohan approached. "All you need to do is turn yourself in," he kindly said as he put his hand on the man's shoulder and took the launcher away from him.

"Ye-yeah, I'll just turn myself in now," the criminal nodded as tears welled in his eyes.

"Great, because we have to get back to class now," Gohan nodded as the cops came and cuffed the two criminals.

"Kami bless you savior," a cop cheered as Gohan took to the sky.

"I was doing fine," Videl said as she caught up to her classmate.

Gohan nodded, "You were, I was very impressed with your fighting skills."

"You didn't have to take the missile for me, I would have been fine," Videl scowled as she folded her arms across her chest.

Not wanting to try to explain that she would need to be at least twice as strong to take an human missile without any ill effect, which would be around Nappa's level, he came up with a better answer, "But what about the other guy?"

"What," Videl responded.

"The guy you just took down, he couldn't defend himself that could have killed him easily," Gohan explained. "Having a high-power level doesn't mean anything if you aren't pushing Ki through your body."

Videl thought back to all those instructions on ki she had received from the various trainers she had, Gohan was right. "Fine, you're right, you helped prevent someone from needlessly dying."

"Good, so let's get," Gohan started to say.

"So you need to help me get stronger, faster," Videl stated.

"What," Gohan faltered as he flew, dropping a few feet.

"Yes, clearly people like Krillin, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan are all much stronger than me, so I want to get strong like them, I'm struggling to get passed 3000, they all have close to 100,000 now," she stated.

Gohan had to admit she was right; most earthling training methods just weren't adequate to increase strength passed a certain level. "I might know of a way."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wanted to bring up a few things.

So first off Power Levels, during the Namek Saga Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu all fight Recoom, Guldo and Burter, which Guldo was around 10,000 based on people who defeated them, and the others had to be over 40,000 since they were stated to be a few times stronger than Goku.

Clearly in a few months of training with 10x Gravity was enough to take people who were at only maybe 1-2000 range into the tens of thousands.

Then they all trained for years to prepare for the androids, then cell, then they have had 7 years, so I figure at least putting them in Captain Ginyu's range seems fair. I figure going all out they could maybe defeat first form Frieza

Next, the Saiyan tail, seems like it just shows up on characters, Gohan suddenly had his back in the fight with Vegeta.

in the Anime only it grew back a second time when Gohan was training with Piccolo

In Dragon ball it grew back in Goku's fight with Giran.

So I figure it is just something that overtime comes back and the characters don't see it as a benefit to keep.

Especially as they get stronger, because even if the great ape is a 10x boost and isn't nearly as strong as Super Saiyans 50x boost, that it's too dangerous to just have that much power uncontrolled.

I also touched on how in canon the moon was destroyed twice, Kami fixed it once, and in DBZ it was just back, so maybe Kami did it again.

Which should be a thing that was recorded by literally every government and scientist, but I would say barring people at the 21st WMAT where Roshi blew it up, it could have gone unexplained for decades before Gohan spoke up.

Which is another thing that should make people question stuff about their lives.

Not sure when the next chapter will be, I like this, and it's making me relearn all the little detail about the series.


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting Permission

In one of the capsule corporation laboratories, Bulma swiveled in her chair to face her guests. "So, let me get this straight, you want to train her in the gravity chamber, to get her ready for the world martial arts tournament," the blue haired genius questioned the son of her best friend.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, she's really adamant about getting stronger and unless you start gravity training she's going to hit a roadblock unless she uses expensive weights."

Bulma nodded, she never was one to train but after working on the gravity chamber for so long she made Vegeta explain the benefits of it, which she understood easily enough on the theory behind it. "Well you'll have to get Vegeta out of it, he complains too much that his job keeps him from training as much as he needs," Bulma explained as she tapped her cigarette into an ash tray.

Gohan whooped in excitement, while Videl stared in awe as she sat on the couch for when guests came by to talk to her. "You hear that Videl, we can get you some real training done now."

"But what about Vege- I mean Mr. Briefs," Videl demurely questioned. Unsure how she should be speaking around these people.

Bulma chortled drawing Videl's attention, "Sorry sweetie, no one calls him Mr. Briefs here, you can always call him by his title, Prince Vegeta, if you wanted to stroke his ego a little, but just stick to Vegeta when you come over."

Gohan smirked, "As for Vegeta, I'll get him out of there somehow." Gohan motioned for the teenage girl to follow him down a hallway. There a large metal doorway labeled Gravity Chamber stood imposingly. A number on the wall displayed the current settings. "One hundred times, I bet he's been in there for a few hours at this point."

Gohan turned off the room and pause for a second before he heard a loud yell. "Might want to stand back a bit," he nudged Videl to move out of the path of an enraged Saiyan Elite.

"Who dares interrupt my training," Vegeta shouted as he opened the door. "Of course, the buffoon's spawn," he glared at Gohan's smiling face then noticed another person hiding behind him. "And Videl," he growled out, causing the girl to flinch. "Well," he snapped. "What do you want?"

"I want to request the use of the gravity room to help train Videl passed where she is currently at," Gohan bluntly stated.

Vegeta smirked, "Oh and you think I'll just give up time better spent surpassing your father so that you can make a human less of a weakling?"

Gohan nodded. "Eeyup, I figure in the month or so of training in the gravity chamber she could at least reach the level of Recoome."

Vegeta closed his eyes doing the math, "Reasonable estimate of where her power level should end up, smart, not many places you can do that sort of training on this mudball. But that doesn't answer the question of how you plan to get me to give up some time."

Videl looked back and forth between these two Saiyan warriors, unsure of if she should interject or not. Gohan smiled down at her. "I'mma fight you for it," he stated simply.

For a second the room was deathly quiet, and it felt like the temperature had dropped a few degrees, Vegeta was glaring angrily at Gohan before he began laughing. "Oh yes, I could use a good work out after my warm up," Vegeta admitted. "Come we'll use the lawn," he shouted back as he stepped passed the two teens.

Gohan looked at Videl, "See easy."

Videl gaped like a fish. "Bwa, but you have to fight Vegeta, this is not like school sparring. He could seriously hurt you," she jogged to catch up to Gohan.

"I expect him too," Gohan admitted. "And I got a few Senzu beans in case something breaks anyway."

"Hurry up, your father has been negligent in his household duties, so I have been without a real challenge the entire month," Vegeta shortly said, which to anyone else translates into a whine.

* * *

Gohan stretched as he stepped into the warm outdoors. "I don't get you Vegeta, it's such a nice day out and you want to spend it cramped in that dreary room all the time," Gohan sighed as he rolled his shoulders, he sloughed off his high school jacket since getting a new one all the time is just such a pain, after going through the explanation for why his last one was destroyed, he'd rather not do it again.

Vegeta smirked as his opponent readied himself. Gohan paused. "Oh no no, this isn't going to be a one time use Vegeta," he said as his eye's flashed teal and he went super Saiyan. "No, this is until the tournament, that she's going to be allowed to use it."

With a feral grin Vegeta cackled madly. "You think you can give me a good enough fight that I will let her use it for that long," Vegeta chided before he yelled and transformed to match Gohan.

"Woah," Videl said as she looked at the two impressive fighters. Most people haven't seen a Super Saiyan up close, even the fight with Bojack and his gang was only televised. In the moment that she blinked the two golden fighters clashed.

The sound of displaced air as they used an advanced movement technique called 'Z-Vanish', Videl at this close to fight couldn't keep up there were spots when a blur would pass by but even in that she could only see a hint of gold. "Oh man, this is intense," Videl said enraptured by the fight.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she squealed in fright. "Sorry hun," a stunningly beautiful blonde woman apologized as she stepped back and held up a tray with Lemonade and cookies. "I just wanted to offer you refreshments if you were going to watch little Veggie and ittle bitty Gohan play together," Panchy said sweetly.

In a confused daze both from being startled out of her focus on the fight and from how innocent this woman was speaking to her, Videl cautiously accepted a glass of lemonade and a cookie. "I wasn't aware that Mrs. Briefs had a sister," Videl said as the sounds of battle raged on behind her.

"Oh I don't have sister silly, my daughter Bulma does though, she's a science fiction writer," Panchy said. "Although I thought it would be science non-fiction since she writes about her alien police officer friend."

Videl blinked, "What, alien, police officer? Daughter?" Her teenage brain processing the information. "Wait that means you're Bulma's mother," she shouted. "But you look so young," she exclaimed.

"Oh, why thank you, I do work so hard to keep my youthful appearance," the blonde giggled. "One second sweetie, Veggie, Gohan," Panchy called out. "Do you boys want some refreshments?"

Videl looked up and saw that Vegeta had managed to get Gohan into a chokehold as they floated a good fifty feet about the ground, she smirked and then began to laugh, "Little Veggie and ittle bitty Gohan." Her bout of laughter causing her to drop to her knees and roll on the grass.

Gohan groaned and that wasn't because his windpipe was being crushed, "Noooo," he whimpered.

Vegeta grunted as he released Gohan. "No woman," he shouted.

"Veggie, that's not nice," Panchy pouted. "My name isn't woman."

"Sorry, m-mother," Vegeta blushed. "We don't want any snacks, we are locked in epic combat."

Panchy pouted but perked right up in a second. "Okay I'll just leave this on the table incase you two get hungry," she shouted up to them as she left the snack on the lawn furniture next to Videl who had tears streaming down her face as she struggled to breathe from laughing so hard.

Gohan powered down from his super Saiyan form. "I just, don't feel like fighting anymore," Gohan admitted.

Vegeta sighed. "That's fair," the prince admitted. "I was clearly winning but I will allow the earthling use of the chamber, it will be up to you to show her how it functions," Vegeta grunted before flying off, likely in the direction of a deserted wasteland to blow up some stuff, he didn't like being embarrassed like that, but Bulma's mother was so innocent it cut through his gruff exterior so easily, like a large child. "Heaven's forbid I have a daughter," he muttered as he sped away.

Videl was gasping for air as she stood up. "So," she started as she wiped a tear from her eye. "What did Little Veggie say," she asked as Gohan walked over. Large bruises already forming while blood poured from his split lip.

"Well you can use it," Gohan reached for a cookie. "So I'll have to show you how it works, but don't go to crazy in there it's not a toy you could seriously hurt yourself with it," Gohan said as he waved his cookie in front of Videl.

"Oh I know what can happen if you use workout equipment as a plaything," Videl snickered trying to regain her composure. "I think it was very gallant of you to fight someone, just so I could get stronger, ittle bitty Gohan," she whispered that last part before another wave of laughter overtook her.

Gohan groaned, "Why did I bother to save the world again."

* * *

It was Videl's third week of training in the Gravity Chamber, after explaining the controls and the benefits, Gohan had only been in a few training sessions as he explained ten times gravity doesn't really affect him all that much but it's what Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo trained at on King Kai's planet in the otherworld.

That was a long conversation, she really wanted to know more about the afterlife and he admitted since he hadn't died someone else would be better able to tell her about it. Gohan suggested his dad seeing as he had seen the most of the otherworld of the people he knew, with King Kai's, Snake Way, HFIL. All that information was eye opening, especially knowing that some people have died more than once, Krillin and Chiaotzu were on their third lives each.

The teenage girl covered in sweat turned off the machine to take a break, in this short, but grueling period of training she had managed to get her power all the way up to over 15,000. Which Vegeta said is the power level he was at when he arrived at this planet and that he said she was now officially strong enough to destroy the earth on her own if she so chose to do.

Which scared her like no other. "This level of power and I can destroy a planet, I'm really glad most of the people who want to blow up planets don't go straight for that tactic," she thought to herself at the time. She was heading down the hall to have lunch in the kitchen when she passed by a door that was slightly ajar and heard Bulma's voice.

"I'm sorry but it's another miscarry," she caringly said. Another person in the room stifled a cry and sniffed.

"I figured, it's just," the woman said.

"I know Eighteen, you really want a child but that bomb in you is causing complications as the fetus develops," Bulma explained.

Eighteen's voice rose, "Then take it out," she demanded.

Bulma's tone rose to match, "You don't think that was my first thought."

Eighteen screamed back, "You took out Sixteen's no problem what's so different now."

"Because he was a robot, even if I could remove it using the notes Dr. Gero left behind," Bulma snapped back. "I couldn't do such an invasive surgery near your reproductive organs without complications, you'd NEVER have children after I took it out. So don't take your frustration out on me, I get enough of that from my husband."

Eighteen sobbed, "I'm sorry, I just, I love him so much and want to have a family, this is just another reminder and, and, and," she stammered.

"I know, it's so hard and we all know how much you love Gohan it's just," Bulma started to say, when a gasp from outside the door alerted her to an eavesdropper.

Videl listening in on a conversation she shouldn't have, heard from the infamous Android Eighteen was having pregnancy troubles but when Gohan, the teenage boy she was training under, the crush of countless men and women across the globe was not only taken, but in a very intimate relationship with the android, she gasped. She shouldn't have because a second later the door was flung open and she was staring directly into the blood shot eyes of an emotional android that had just been crying.

"If you try to run I'll kill you," Eighteen bluntly stated. "Get in here," she ordered the black haired teen.

And this is how Videl found herself in a room with two women more terrified than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Plot stuff is happening.

I think it's fairly obvious the direction I am taking this. I'm just doing some character building. Some other interactions I figure might sprout up, such as Vegeta with Bulma's mother, mentioning Tights. What happens when you get to certain power level.


	5. Chapter 5 - Making a Wish

"If you tell anyone what you heard I will," Eighteen screamed in Videl's face. A placating arm found itself to her shoulder.

"Calm down, let me handle this," Bulma said softly as she could see how emotional Eighteen was being and how terrified Videl was. The cyborg walked away and sat on the couch glaring daggers at the teenage girl. "Don't look at her," Bulma said to Videl. "Look at me. What you heard can never get out," she said firmly.

Videl nodded rapidly, "I swear, I didn't mean to, I just," she tried to explain.

"Heard something and like every teenage girl does, went to listen in," Bulma finished for her. "Now do you know why you can't share anything you heard just now?"

"Because..," Videl trailed off a little confused but that could also be because her head was still processing everything.

"Gohan, he likes his privacy, so his relationship with Eighteen has been something only known to family and friends," Bulma said as she let go of Videl and sat in her own chair. "He worries that Eighteen won't get any peace of mind IF, it gets out that the two of them are dating."

Eighteen folded her arms. "I keep telling him, I am a big girl and don't have to worry about the paparazzi," Eighteen huffed.

"More importantly, Gohan has no idea that Eighteen has been having this, difficulty," Bulma said with care. "If he found out."

"He'd be devastated," Videl gasped.

Eighteen closed her eyes, flashes of the pain on her loves face if he ever learned she was unable to have children. Videl looked at the android in solace. "That's, I'm so sorry," Videl gave her condolence.

"I, wow, I really screwed up," Videl said as she looked at the floor. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

Bulma sighed and took a sip from her coffee mug. "It happens, it's how Goku and I got into a lot of trouble back in the day," the blue-haired engineer reminisced over past adventures. "Hunting the dragon balls, fighting the red ribbon army," Bulma said with a smile.

"Oh, Eighteen did I ever tell you about the early androids," Bulma asked. "Android 8 is probably still in," she blinked a few times. "Oh Videl, you can go if you want, just promise, you won't tell a soul." Videl quickly shot out of her seat and bowed respectfully before leaving. "So anyway Android 8 and Goku believe it or not became friends, Gero was still a bastard back then," Bulma told the story of the first android they encountered.

* * *

Videl stepped into the hall and shut the door behind her, the clearing of a throat behind her caused her to jump in fright and let out a little shriek, as her nerves were still on edge from the tense atmosphere she just left.

"So what did you and mom talk about," Trunks said as Goten poked his head out from behind his friend.

"Oh nothing," Videl sweated. "Just your mom telling me a story of her days adventuring," she half-lied. She was anxious, she had an idea, in the way that only desperate teenagers can have.

"Uhuh, that's boring," Trunks said as he turned to Goten. "Hey let's go play," he commanded.

"Yeah that sounds fun," Goten squeaked. "Gohan is off with Mr. Piccolo and can't play with me and my dad and your dad are fighting again."

Videl quirked an eyebrow. "Actually boys, you want to help me with something," she said slyly. It's not like she wasn't one of the strongest humans in the world but having a little Saiyan help would make this a lot easier.

Trunks put his arms behind his head. "What kind of help," he asked.

"Well, I want to do something really nice for Gohan and Ei," she paused as she wasn't supposed to know about the two of them. But Goten excitedely shouted.

"For big brother, I want to help, can we Trunks," Goten bounced around.

"I dunno, what is it you need help with?" the purple haired boy questioned.

"I need to get the dragon balls, can you two help me," she answered.

"Oh, oh, oh, we can use the dragon radar, that'll make it so much easier," Goten said quickly.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. "Hmm, I don't know, mom said we had to be careful about letting people use that," Trunks said.

Videl clasped her hands in front of her, "Please, please, pretty please, you wouldn't make a little girl like me find them all on my own would you," she tried to use her feminine wiles on the young boys.

"Trunks, we gotta, she's a girl, mom said I have to help girls when they need it or I won't get a date when I grow up," Goten gasped. "It's not my favorite fruit but it's still food."

"Goten that's not what she," Trunks tried to inform his much dimmer friend but the Goku look alike had already ran off to Bulma's lab to get the radar. "Ugh, fine," Trunks griped. "We'll help you get the dragon balls so you can make your dumb wish. It's the weekend so I'll just tape a note saying we went camping or something," the little demi-saiyan said as he went to write a note in the kitchen.

Videl was happy, she had called her father who worked in a small out of the way grocery store, where he wasn't usually recognized and harassed, that she would be gone all weekend to do something really important for a friend. Hercule was delighted that her daughter was making friends again, likely true friends that didn't care for the money or reputation they used to have or the one they have now.

To score a few extra brownie points she wrote a note on the Gravity chamber door for Vegeta saying she would be gone all weekend and that the room was his until she came back after school on Monday.

* * *

It was nearing Saturday night in the part of the world they were at. "Wow I can't believe we got six of them already," Videl said as she looked in the bag that held the orange balls.

"Well dad likes to keep the four-star dragon ball," Goten said. "He told me he used to think it was his grand pa. But that's weird, my dads not a ball so how can grand pa be."

"Uh huh," Videl said the only thing she could at a statement like that.

"Yeah and Dende had one," Trunks pointed out. "He said he likes to keep one on hand so someone would have to come see him and explain why they wanted to make a wish before he would give it to them."

Videl had to admit to the little green guardian why she wanted the dragon balls, and Dende had enthusiastically provided the six-star ball to her once she explained herself. "It was strange to meet god like that," she said.

"Ehh, I mean yeah, he's earths' guardian, but I think King Kai out ranks him," Trunks guessed.

"Well it's night time and I'm tired," Videl said with a stretch. "Let's get some rest and then we can get the last ball tomorrow, bright and early, then summon Shenron before lunch, how's about that," she said cheerfully as she popped open a capsule house they stayed in.

"Yay, lunch," Goten cheered as he raced in to the small domicile.

"Yeah, yeah," Trunk said coolly. "Then you get your wish and we can go back to getting ready for the WMAT," he said sadly. "Not that we can fight in it, since everyone knows us, but we still gotta be there to had out the prize to whichever brat gets in first and second."

That night an eerie chill swept over the land in the far north of Natade village, an long thought defeated enemy stirred.

"Oh man do I feel refreshed," Videl happily said as she toweled herself off after finishing her morning routine.

"Gosh why do girls take so long to get ready in the morning," Goten said as he sat on Videl's bed as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Videl screamed loudly and almost dropped her towel. "You little pervert, get OUT!" she shrieked.

Goten hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. "I'm not a pervert, I don't even know what that tastes like," he shouted in fear.

* * *

The three of them flew in awkward silence. "I swear Trunks, I don't know why she was mad, I just came in to tell her to hurry up, it's not like I wanted to see her naked," Goten explained to his friend as they flew at a leisurely pace for them, but still outpacing Videl who was trying not to fall behind.

"Duh Goten, it's cus she's a girl, how dumb are you," Trunk groaned.

Goten just shrugged in response.

Videl shouted out loud for the two boys to hear her. "The radar says the ball is this way," she said with a raised voice. "It looks like there is a village over here, maybe they know where it is," Videl said hopefully as she peeled off with the two boys correcting their course and already out stripping her speed.

When they landed the residents of the village quickly rushed out. "Oh, thank the heavens, we have strong warriors to save us from this monster," a villager said happily.

"What," Videl questioned as she and the two Saiyan boys were dragged to a large hut.

"Oh please great warriors, you must help us," Zalador the village chief pleaded. "We are plagued by a monster for so long, and our priest has said the only way to satiate it and prevent it from destroying our village was to sacrifice a villager."

The priest came up arrogantly. "These pitiful children," Majola said haughtily. "Why they couldn't possible stop that terrible beast, we must continue the sacrifice lest we be destroyed."

Videl stood up in disgust. "Human sacrifice, that's, that's awful," she raged her power level rising, while a white aura surged around her. "Goten, Trunks, let's go stop this 'terrible beast'," Videl ordered.

The two Saiyan boys sighed, before Trunks noticed something. "Hey if we stop this monster, can we have his necklace," Trunks requested as he noticed the seven-star ball on the jewelry.

"This sacred amulet, of course not," Majola scoffed. "It symbolized the power the heavens have bestowed upon me."

"If you can save my daughter, then you may have it and anything else you want," Zalador offered. "But please, she may not have much time."

"Where is this beast," Videl asked.

As the three raced off to a cave that the girl had been placed in, they heard something crashing through the forest and a terrible roar followed by the sound of a little girl screaming.

The three of them landed quickly in front of a scared little blonde girl who was trapped between the cave and a gigantic t-rex. Videl charged the giant lizard while Goten and Trunks checked on the girl. "Please, help me," Coco whimpered. "I'm scared, I, I don't want to be eaten," she cried as tears streamed down her face.

Goten recalled what his family had taught him, to always help those in distress. With a roar he turned Super Saiyan and rushed the massive dinosaur and with a single strike to the head, killed it.

Videl floated down panting, not that she couldn't have won, she was likely many times stronger than the creature, but fighting a human sized opponent is very different than against a much larger monstrous shaped one. Videl landed and walked over to Coco who was staring in awe at the sight before her. "Hey was that the monster the village talked about," she asked. The girl only nodded her head in response.

"Are you, an angel," Coco whispered.

"Huh, no I'm Videl," she answered but to her dismay the little girl seemed to ignore her and walked over to Goten.

"Mister, you saved me," she cheered and wrapped her arms around Goten in a hug.

"Ack," Goten coughed out. "What are you," he tried to save.

"My hero, oh, and you're so cute," Coco said. "We're going to get married and have a big beautiful house and lots and lots of kids and, and," she started to ramble about a fantasy life with Goten.

Videl and Trunks watched this exchange of the girl holding her savior tightly while Goten struggled to get free, they shared a glance before falling into a fit of laughter.

* * *

When they returned with Videl carrying Coco as the two super strong Saiyan boys carried the dinosaur carcass, they landed in the village and the blonde girl ran off to find her father. They were rewarded with a party and Trunks took the dragon ball from Majola, while Coco declared that she would marry Goten in front of the whole village.

They were offered to stay when the sudden shaking of the earth and a distant explosion alerted them to something being wrong.

A harsh green beam of light shot out of the ground and into the sky before imploding and harsh winds whipped the air and silence fell over the area.

"Maybe that's a good, explosion," Videl chuckled nervously, she could sense the power from here. And it was not small. "You two are gonna want to see what that is, aren't you," she surmised from their facial expressions. "Alright, but I'm older, so I'm coming with," she said as she chased after them.

"KAKAROT!" Broly shouted. "KAKAROT!" he roared as he stomped forward, shattering the ice beneath his feet.

Videl and her two little helpers landed near the crazed Saiyan. "Woah who is that," Videl asked.

"I uh, I know this one," Trunks said as he snapped his fingers. "Gohan told me about him, future me fought this guy and he's."

"BROLY KILL KAKAROT!" the demented Saiyan shouted.

"Hah, Broly, that's a funny name," Goten giggled, drawing the attention of Broly to him.

"KAKAROT!" the manic monster shouted when he saw what looked like a small Goku.

Videl dropped into a fighting stance and rushed the legendary super Saiyan. She peppered him with strong blows, that he just shrugged off and he leapt towards Goten who dodged out of the way. "Woah, hey that's not very nice," Goten said in annoyance.

"Broly, kill Kakarot," he growled as he pulled himself from the dirt.

Videl jumped onto Broly's back and wrapped her legs under his arms and put him in a chokehold, trying to deprive him of oxygen. But the overly muscular warrior grabbed her skull and slammed her into the ground. She let out a gasp as her vision blurred and she began to lose consciousness. Her body, racked with pain and failing organs, refused to move out of the way as she could only watch the titanic man raise his foot to crush her skull.

A harsh beam of light nearly blinded her and Broly's pained screams made her look up as a shadow loomed over her. "Oh jeez, I got here as soon as I sensed him, dad and Vegeta are probably on their way too," Gohan said as he slipped something into her mouth.

Suddenly she didn't feel like she was on death's doorstep, her vision clearing up. "Go-han," Videl coughed out.

"Shh, shh, shh, just relax, we'll take care of this," Gohan confidently said as his black hair flared gold and harsh blue electricity surged around him. "Hey Broly, remember me," Gohan said as he flew across the battlefield at his opponent.

Videl, with soreness in her body, pulled herself up to watch the fight. Gohan was as he was during his infamous fight with Cell, what was explained to her as a Super Saiyan 2, so immensely strong she could hardly believe it.

"Videl," Vegeta's harsh voice came from behind her, causing her to look up at her teacher. "What are you, nevermind, just stay out of the way," he snarled as he flared up his own power to the same level as Gohan did and joined the fight.

"Oh hey, so you're Videl," Goku's much kinder voice calming her slightly. "Gohan talks about you a lot, says you're one of the best fighters he's ever seen," the smiling world champion said. "That's amazing, I'd love to spar with you, but it'll have to wait for after this is over."

The orange clad warrior slowly walked over. "Hey Broly, you looking for me," Goku shouted as Gohan and Vegeta restrained his arms, they struggled to maintain their grip against his pure strength.

Goku smirked. "You think you're strong Broly," he taunted.

With a feral grin Broly threw off the two Saiyans holding him down. "Broly strong, Broly's power strongest," he roared.

"Oh yeah," Goku chuckled as he raised his up, turning super Saiyan shortly follow up by going Super Saiyan 2. "This," he shouted. "Is. True. POWER!" he yelled as he went beyond, the lightning flickering harshly, the ground shaking beneath his feet.

"Oh, my, god," Videl gasped, even if she couldn't sense power she should be able to feel this, even across the planet.

Goku's voice carried across the snow banks and desolated tundra. His hair growing with his power. "This, Broly, is a super Saiyan 3," Goku said confidently. "Remember this, it's the last thing you'll see. Kaaaa, meee," he began chanting a blue orb forming between his hands.

Being behind him Videl watched as Gohan landed and began to charge his own Kameha wave, while Vegeta had purple energy coalescing in his hands. Goten and Trunks joined in with their own attacks. Videl stood on shaky feet and walked over to Gohan. Kaa, mee," she shakily said.

Gohan looked at Videl with a smirk. "All together now," he shouted.

"Galic," both men of the Vegeta clan shout.

"Haa mee," the Son's said.

"HAAA!" Videl screamed as the six beams of energy met and swirled around each other, landing on the screaming Saiyan nightmare.

The combined blast shot him out of Earth's orbit and straight into the sun, where he was disintegrated by the intense heat provided by a burning star.

* * *

Videl fell to her knees, completely drained of energy as the Saiyans panted from expending so much energy. "I don't get it Getes," Goku said as he stretched. "Why don't you want to learn the Super Saiyan 3," he questioned.

"Tell me Kakarot, how tired are you right now," Vegeta responded.

"Way more tired than if I only went to 2," Goku admitted.

"Yes and I learned this back when Cell was around that just pumping your power high will only leave you drained," Vegeta said as the pair teleported back to their training area.

Gohan turned and looked at the three remaining persons. "So, mind telling me what you were all doing out here?" he asked.

"We were uh," Videl wasn't sure how to answer.

"Gathering the dragon balls," Goten said. "Videl wants to make a wish for you."

"Uh huh," Gohan now more curious than ever looked at the black-haired girl.

"Oh wow, is it really that time, I should go home and," Videl slowly started to back up.

"Videl," Gohan said firmly.

She clasped her hands together. "Please, just, don't ask, I was going to go to the look out to have Dende help me phrase the wish, it's not a bad one honest, he gave me the ball too see," she held up the six-star ball in front of him.

"Fine," Gohan sighed. "I'll take you to the look out, grab on everyone," he told the three, when they did he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

"Did you see that Daddy, my boyfriend, can fight monsters, his name is Goten," Coco said proudly to her father as everyone in the village had been watching the fight.

"Well I'm sure we'll be able to go meet him soon," Zalador happily said as he patted his daughter on the head.

* * *

"Okay Videl, so what's the wish you wanted to make," Gohan inquired.

"Wait, you uh, you need to bring Eighteen here," Videl quickly said.

"How do you know about that," the teen Saiyan looked at his classmate in confusion.

"I heard some things I shouldn't have, and I want to do something to make up for it," Videl answered as she bit her nails.

Gohan looked at her for a few seconds before disappearing and reappearing with his girlfriend, who was absolutely furious. "You told him," she screamed at Videl, Gohan's arms appearing around her suddenly holding her in place.

"No, I swear I didn't, but I just," Videl rubbed her arm. "I thought I could help, use Shenron to get rid of the bomb," she admitted.

"Bomb, what bomb," Gohan asked.

Eighteen turned and buried her face in the crook of Gohan's neck. A whispered conversation happened and Gohan tightly hugged his girlfriend. "Oh Eighteen, if you were having this much trouble, you should have told me," Gohan consoled her.

"I just, didn't want you to think I was a failure or a bad girlfriend," Eighteen cried into his shirt.

"Never, I love you, this is something we could have figure out together," Gohan lifted her chin to give her a kiss. "And Videl, thank you," he said to his classmate. "Thank you for thinking of her and me, that's really amazing."

"It's nothing," Videl waved him off. "Okay Big Green let's get to wishing," Videl cheered.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" Dende shouted. The seven orbs glowed harshly and shout out a beam of light the formed into the Eternal Dragon itself.

"Wow, that's incredible," Videl said in amazement.

"Ehh, seen it a few times, kind of loses it's wow factor, especially since we use them mostly to bring back the dead," Gohan shrugged.

"Anyway, mister spoil sport," Videl turned to Shenron.

"I am the Eternal Dragon, state your wishes so that I may grant it," Shenron majestically said.

"Um, hi, wow, talking to a dragon," Videl said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wish that the bomb was taken out of Eighteen so that she could get pregnant without trouble."

The dragon's eyes flashed, "You wish has been granted, state your remaining two wishes," Shenron loudly said.

Eighteen squealed in delight and kissed Gohan with passion. She ran over and tightly hugged Videl, "Oh thank you, you wonderful girl," she spun around with Videl in her arms.

"What remaining wishes," Videl said in confusion as she tried to get her bearings after the hug attack.

"Yeah, you get three," Dende said.

"But I shouldn't," Videl tried to say, Gohan's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Videl, you've done a wonderful thing for us, I think you deserve to make some wishes for yourself," Gohan kindly stated.

"What should I wish for," Videl asked.

"Could bring someone back to life," Dende said. "Or money or panties, it's what they've usually be used for."

"Panties? Wait, I could have someone come back to life," Videl gasped. "She-Shenron, could you, bring back my mother," she quietly asked.

"Your wish has been granted," Shenron said as his eyes flashed. A beautiful black-haired woman stood in confusion on the Lookout. She shrieked in fright as she saw the giant wish granting dragon, but a squeaky voice caught her attention.

"M-mom, is that, really you," Videl said with tears in her eyes.

"Videl," Miguel Satan said. "Is that, really you?"

Videl nodded as she ran up to her mother. "Mommy," she cried out as her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"State your final wish," Shenron said.

Videl turned to the dragon, "I don't have anything to wish for, I'm happy."

"Very well," the dragon said as he dispersed the balls.

"Mom," Videl said to Miguel. "We have so much to catch up on," she told her mother as she carried her and flew off the Lookout.

* * *

"Welcome to Smart Mart, where our prices are Stupi," Hercule started to say the store tagline.

"Hercule," Miguel's melodic voice carried to his ears, a voice he had not heard in over a decade.

"My angel," Hercule said in disbelief. "How, this is a dream."

"No dad, I got to use the dragon balls," Videl said as she walked up and pulled her father to her mother, reuniting them after so long. A family made whole again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I think I handled this well. With everyone there Broly wouldn't have stood a chance, but I didn't want to just write out Videl so I gave her something to do. And I feel like she more than earned her reward.

coduss, Wish Granting Dragon on tap, kind of makes conflict hard, but I tried to make what it was decent.

Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6 - World Tournament

"Hello and welcome to the Twenty-fifth World Martial Arts Tournament," came an energetic voice. "I am pleased once again to announce the Tenkaichi Budokai," yelled the same announcer to all the previous tournaments to a roaring crowd. "And I am grateful that we have returned to the true ways of martial arts. Let's give it up for the reigning champ, Son Goku," he clapped happily as Goku took the stage in his Orange Gi.

"Hey wow, it's great to see you again," Goku hugged the announcer who was at every tournament he had participated in. "I haven't seen you since the twenty-third tournament," Goku smiled.

"Yes, how is your wife doing," the announcer bantered with his long time favorite contestant, the one who was proposed to in the tournament.

"Wonderful, she's in the stands with Bulma," Goku waved to his wife.

"Spectacular, now, there was a rule instated that none of you or your friends would be allowed to participate seeing as you're all so very strong," the announced sullenly said.

Goku folded his arms behind his head. "Yeah that's a bummer, but I guess it wouldn't be fair to everyone else if we competed," he admitted. "But I'm still excited to see people fight, everyone in the world has gotten so strong since Cell, and I can't wait to see what everyone can do," Goku snickered.

"Well you heard it here folks, the current World Champion, Son Goku wants to see what you got, now is your son Gohan also here, could we get a few words from the World Savior," the announcer asked.

"Oh yeah," Goku gasped. "Hey Gohan, come on out and meet my friend," Goku waved to his son who shuffled out quickly, hiding his face from the cameras.

"Dad this is so embarrassing," Gohan whined.

"Nonsense Gohan," Goku rubbed his son's shoulders. "This guy right here has announced every Budokai I participated in since I was a child, even the one where I proposed to your mother," Goku said as the crowd awed at how earnest the orange clad fighter was being.

"Wow," Gohan blinked. "I never knew the tournament was so important to you."

"Yeah, I made some of my best friends at these tournaments," Goku smiled at his memories. "You really don't forget the great fights you have and the people who had them with."

"Well then I hope people can leave here with a lot of new friends and memories," Gohan agreed.

"Amazing, truly spectacular sportsmanship," the announcer wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Contestants, audience, people watching at home, let's put on the greatest Tenkaichi Budokai ever seen." The crowd exploded into thunderous cheering. "Let's begin with the Junior Division," the announcer said as Goku and Gohan retreated back to the fighters waiting area.

* * *

Some of the fighters were flaring their power levels to hope to intimidate the competition others suppressing their own to not give anything away. Gohan scanned over the heads as he watched more fighters come into the room.

Vegeta clapped him on the shoulder. "Scared runt," he said as he looked up at Gohan. "You're pupil isn't here," he teased.

Gohan glared at the prince. "Hey, she said she'd show up," Gohan moved his shoulder to shove off Vegeta's grip. "We both know she'd sweep the competition," Gohan point at him.

"True, but still she hasn't shown up yet," Vegeta grumbled as he stormed away to brood in the corner. Many fighters were gawking at the Z Warriors, some like Yamcha and Krillin lapping up the attention and taking photos with fans. Goku was telling stories to a large crowd, of his adventures and past fights, he paused when Gohan got his attention.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go for a quick walk," Gohan said as he dipped out of the tent.

Goku waved. "Bye son, if you see you mother, see if she or Bulma need anything, I think Goten is with Trunks," he called out before returning to the tale of his training with Master Roshi alongside Krillin.

* * *

Gohan shook hands with people as he moved through the crowd, people happy to see him. _"I guess all the fame isn't too bad, I get to see a lot of happy people," _he thought to himself as he neared the front gate.

"Oh, is someone bored," Eighteen teased as she floated above him.

Gohan smiled up at his girlfriend. "Little bit, it's just kind of weird to sit back and watch other people fight and not participate for once," Gohan admitted. "Just wish I knew where Videl was, I don't want to lose that bet with Vegeta."

"Oh, Vivi," Eighteen said as she landed and walked with Gohan. "I saw her and her parents a little bit ago in line to sign up for the tournament.

"Vivi?" Gohan quirked an eyebrow.

The blonde android bumped him with her hip. "After the wish, I decided that she might not be such a bad person to hang out with," Eighteen said as she rubbed her stomach. After the wish to remove the bomb, she had Gohan to herself for a few days, they shared a bedroom until she was sure his seed had taken and she was pregnant. "And it's nice having a friend closer to my own age."

"And that would be?" Gohan joked.

"Forever Eighteen," the android said as she shoved him into a wall.

"Minx," Gohan gave her a quick hug, when he was sure no one was looking.

"What do you mean I can't enter," Videl shouted, alerting the couple.

"That sounds like Videl?" Gohan quirked an eyebrow as he shared a look with Eighteen and the two pushed their way through the bystanders that encircled the area to see the drama.

"I'm sorry, but your _father_," the attendant said with disdain. "Is forbidden from participating in any sanctioned tournaments."

"But he's not, I am," Videl pleaded. "He's just here to watch me."

"And how do we know you won't try to pull a scam like he did, hmm," the attendant accused.

"But, I wouldn't," Videl huffed.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem here," Gohan said firmly as he inserted himself into the conversation.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away and, and, and," the attendant stuttered as they came face to face with the World's Savior.

"Videl, what's the problem," Gohan asked his pupil as he could see that the person you signed up at the tournament with was stuttering and stammering.

"He won't let me sign up for the tournament because he thinks I'm going to cheat," Videl answered.

"Because of her father, Mr. Son," the attendant defended his decision.

"That's ridiculous," Gohan cut the man off. "Only Mr. Satan was barred from tournaments, not his daughter, so let her sign up," he all but ordered. It was a suggestion, but everyone knew that it wasn't really negotiable.

"Ju-just, sign here, miss," the attendant held out a form for her to quickly sign as he shrunk under Gohan's glare.

"Thanks Gohan," Videl smiled as she turned in the form. "Now I just need to buy tickets for mommy and daddy," she said as she pulled out her purse.

"Nonsense," Gohan said as he walked over to Hercule and Miguel. "These two are my guests, so they can come hang out with us before the fights start," Gohan walked behind Videl's parents and started to walk them forward.

"Muh, Mister, Gohan, sir," Hercule stammered in embarassment. "I couldn't, after what I tried."

"Never cared about it to begin with," Gohan waved him off. "I would have let you have all the fame and fortune if anyone asked my opinion on the matter, so let that just be water under the bridge."

Hercules wife, Miguel Satan, having been revived only a few weeks ago had taken some time to adjust to being alive again and had to have it explained to her by a very ashamed husband why his name and reputation was destroyed. She grabbed her husbands hand and dragged him along. "If the nice boy says he harbors no ill will towards you, then dammit Herc, you need to stop beating yourself up over it," she scolded him.

"Yes dear," Hercule nodded. The disgraced fighter smiled as the now five of them walked back to the fighting area. He watched as Gohan, Videl and Eighteen, chatted like old friends. He was truly happy that his daughter had made some great friends, albeit strange ones.

* * *

"Hah, found her Vegeta," Gohan shouted as he entered the tent, the Saiyan elite grimacing as people asked him questions, which he answered with snarls and grunts.

"So, Videl," Vegeta growled. "You didn't run away, impressive," he mocked. After seeing her attempt to stand up to Broly a few weeks ago, he would have been very disappointed in her had she not shown up to such a paltry tournament. "Now then, the Namekian shall be the judge of the quality of your training," he shouted so everyone could hear.

Piccolo floated down from his meditation. "I would be lying is I said I wasn't interested in seeing how effective Gohan was at teaching you my fighting style," he said.

Yamcha overheard this and came over. "Wait what, Piccolo, you took a student," he whined. He had been sure that his student's toughest competition would have been one of Krillin's. Piccolo's training was brutal but effective and if any human could survive that, they would be sure to sweep the competition and take the prize money and fame to that school of teaching.

The Namekian shook his head. "No, Gohan trained her," Piccolo pointed at the demi-Saiyan.

Yamcha sighed in relief, "Oh man I was worried for a second there."

Gohan blinked in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Yamcha rubbed his nose. "Nothing, just that you've never been the most dedicated to your training," he chuckled.

"Only because I have a girlfriend," Gohan shot back.

Yamcha grabbed his chest and stumbled back in mock pain. "Oh, low blow," he said as they all shared a laugh. "Anyone seen Tien?" Yamcha asked as he looked around.

"I think he's getting his fighter registered," Krillin responded.

"I'm right here," the triclops said as he walked in with a beautiful blue haired woman.

"No way," Yamcha gasped. "Is that?"

"Launch?" Krillin shouted.

"Oh my, hi Krillin, hi Yamcha," the criminal said as she walked over to them to give them a hug. "I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"Oh wow, what have you been up to," Yamcha inquired, happy to see an old friend.

"Me and Tien got married," she squealed as she showed her wedding ring.

"DUDE," Yamcha shouted in anger.

"What the hell Tien," Krillin mirrored his emotion. "You got married and didn't tell anyone?"

Tien shrugged. "She wanted it small," he told them flatly.

Yamcha waggled his finger at his friend. "I'm telling Chi-Chi," he threatened before Tien grabbed his finger and twisted. "Ow, ow, ow," he complained.

Tien let him go with a smirk. "It's good to see you guys too," Tien greeted his friends after disappearing for so long.

Yamcha sighed and put his arm around Piccolo. "I guess it's just you and me in the singles club my friend," he lamented. Krillin having gotten back together with Maron after the androids and Cell had been taken care of.

"Just you," Piccolo said as he pushed the bandit's hand off him.

"Bullshit," Yamcha declared.

Piccolo smirked and laughed. "Yeah, you humans are just too weird for me," he admitted, taking glances at the corner that two fighters were standing in, something about them was weirding him out.

* * *

"And that concludes the Junior division," the announcer said. "So give a round of applause to all our young competitors," the crowd cheering wildly. "Now let's begin, with the first round of the adult division, from Master Krillin's Orin Style martial arts, competitor Sharpener and his opponent, the mighty warrior from the far lands, Pintar."

The crowd cheered as the two warrior rushed each other the large mans speed surprising Sharpener who had expected a much slower opponent, based on his size. The blonde teen was not deterred and landed a solid Orin Combo , with the two-handed overhead smash planting his opponent firmly in the stage.

"And we have our first winner," the announcer said.

* * *

"Goku, those two in the corner," Piccolo telepathically said to the saiyan who was entranced with the fights. "The purple skinned one and the pink skinned one."

"Yeah I see them, can't get a good read on them though," Goku agreed not letting his thoughts come through his expression.

"Something about them sets me off," Piccolo told him.

"Hey, King Kai," Goku thought.

"What, what do you want," the elder god thought back.

"Who are those two people?" Goku asked.

"Why should I care about two, holy kai above," King Kai shouted. "That's the Supreme Kai and his attendant."

Piccolo gasped as he looked at the two who simply smirked at how they have now been recognized. "What do the kais want to do with this tournament?"

"That is simply our business, and it would be rude to try and have this conversation like we could not hear it," Shin thought to Goku and Piccolo.

Goku walked over and then spoke using words instead of thoughts. "Well I like to make things my business, you work with King Kai, so come on, what's up," he said jovially.

* * *

"And now third match begins, with Videl Satan," the crowd booed at her announcement. "And her opponent. Spopovich, who if you recall lost the last match to the disgraced twenty-forth winner Hercule Satan."

Videl launched herself across the ring to land a back heel kick into the large mans guard. She fired off blow after blow, ever increasing her powerlevel until she was well into the tens of thousands, but nothing she did was getting through. The bald giant smirked in response to this development.

"Something's not right," Gohan said drawing attention. "She should have beaten this guy after the first kick."

Krilling walked over and looked at the fight. "What makes you say that," he asked.

"She's about as strong as Recoome was, but Spopovich isn't flinching," Gohan pointed out as how the bald fighter countered with his own strong blows, sending Videl staggering. "He shouldn't be able to get that strong without us being able to sense his power level, it's like he's not even there."

"Huh, that is strange," Yamcha said as he looked up at the competition. "She's really tough, but nothing she's doing seems to work on him."

"Makankōsappō," Videl shouted as she fired Piccolo's signature attack. The swirling purple and yellow beam rapidly approached her target. The audience watched as an incredibly powerful attack was used for the first time in the tournament. To the surprise of everyone Spopovich simply batted the attack skyward. "But that was," Videl gasped as her opponent rushed her with a feral grin.

"Bullshit," Vegeta shouted. "He'd have to have been as strong as Frieza in his first form to do something like that," the saiyan snarled. "Why can we not sense him then."

Shin opened his mouth to explain the powers of the Majin Mark before the crowd gasped. Spopovich was strangling the life out of Videl. Her flailing legs and chokes emphasizing his grip on her throat.

Miguel Satan screamed in terror as she watched her daughter's arms fall to her side, clearly she had passed out. "Hehehe," Spopovich cackled as he covered his defeated fighters face, intent on snapping her neck, when a very firm hand grabbed his wrist.

"Fight's over, you won," Gohan said as his eyes flickered teal. "Killing your opponent is against the rules."

The announcer quickly rushed over. "Videl is unable to continue, but if you do not release her Spopovich you will be disqualified."

"Heh, that's what I'm hoping for," the large man laughed as he squeezed on Videl's neck, before an elbow planted itself into his gut.

Gohan had to turn Super Saiyan to strike him hard enough to force Spopovich to release Videl. He caught the unconscious teen and started to carry her to the infirmary, if need be he could give her a sensu bean.

"Spopovich is disqualified," the announcer loudly said in anger. "If the World Savior has to push you off your opponent, clearly you have gone too far."

Spopovich got up and wiped some spit from his jaw. "Fine by me," he snarled and lunged at the super saiyan, pulling a strange device from somewhere.

"Gohan look out," Eighteen screamed, Gohan turned to see what was going on when the tip of the device was plunged into his stomach and he coughed up blood. The crowd gasped in shock as Spopovich laughed and flew off. Yamu shot out of the waiting area with the Z fighters and fired blasts into the crowd, forcing them to stop their pursuit of the attacker and protect the crowd.

Eighteen sprinted over to catch Gohan as he collapsed on the floor, his hair turning black. "Oh god, no please, Gohan," she shook him. "GOHAN," she screamed in anguish as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Beeeteee what do you want from me, magical wish granting dragon solves too many problems, have to create conflict somehow that isn't resolved with using them all the time.

liltye504 That's a secret.

Coduss it's why I tried to have that be something, Krillin only used the wish after he tried to turn them into humans, which Shenron for some reason couldn't do then thought of the bomb, with Goku being revived using the last wish it would have likely gone without notice until Eighteen started having complications.


	7. Chapter 7 - Waking the Majin

To say the crowd was surprised was one thing, there was a mass panic as they watched their savior collapse onto the ground from the hole in his stomach. Eighteen cradled her unconscious lover, before she scrambled through his pockets. "Where is it, where is it," she muttered as she dug around for the little green bean. "Dammit, Goku," she shouted. "He doesn't have any Senzu beans."

Goku nodded and placed his fingers to his forehead, "On it," he said before disappearing.

Shin approached the downed fighter. "If you would," he said calmly as he reached out to Eighteen.

The distraught woman formed a pulsing yellow ball of energy in her hand. "I don't know who you are so get BACK!," she threatened.

"I got Dende too just in case," Goku said as he returned from the Lookout. The Saiyan tossed the Senzu at Eighteen who caught it and shoved it into Gohan's mouth.

"Urgh, what," Gohan groaned as he slowly sat up. Eighteen latched onto him and planted her lips on his face and peppered him with kisses.

"Oh you dumb monkey, don't you ever scare me like that again," Eighteen cried as she hugged him. "Why didn't you have a Senzu bean on you," she asked.

Gohan rubbed his stomach where the hole had been then grimaced at the tenderness. "Sorry, I didn't think we'd need any today," he admitted. "Speaking of, what hit me," he asked in confusion.

"That Spopovich bastard stabbed you and ran off," Eighteen growled. "He's a dead man when I get my hands on him," she vowed.

"Wasn't he fighting, Videl," Gohan shouted as he realized. He looked over to see Hercule and Miguel Satan cradling their daughter, who wasn't moving.

"No please, I just got my wife back, I can't lose my baby girl," Hercule wept. "Please god, take me instead, please," he begged to the heavens.

"There is no need, I am right here," Dende sarcastically said as he walked over and healed Videl. The black-haired teenager shot up quickly and started hacking, tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh god, what happened," Videl whimpered as she rubbed her throat. Miguel latched onto her daughter and cried tears of joy.

"My baby's alive," the distraught mother shouted. 'Thank you, little green man," she said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Dende shrugged, "S'what I do," he looked over the healed girl for any lasting injuries. "She'll be fine, going to need some rest, but beyond that, Videl will make a full recovery."

Shin and Kibito stood off to the side as everyone watched the two injured fighters get back on their feet to a roaring crowd. "If you are done with the theatrics, may we get along with the important business?" Shin rudely asked.

Eighteen glared as the rest of the fighters approached. "Who are you and why should we listen to you," she spat angrily.

"If you would," Shin started as he cleared his throat. "I am the Supreme Kai. I have tracked an intergalactic wizard to your planet. Five million years ago, his father Bibidi, awakened a terrible and ancient demon to rampage throughout the galaxy. At the great cost of most of the Supreme kais, we were able to seal him away in an egg on your planet," he further explained.

"It would seem he has stolen Gohan's energy in an attempt to revive Majin Buu and use him to destroy everything," Shin finished. "If we can prevent him from succeeding, then I can take the egg to Lord Beerus who can dispose of it."

Vegeta's features flickered to disbelief. "Hah, Beerus the Destroyer God," he exclaimed.

"Wait who?" Goku asked in confusion.

"This universe's God of Destruction," Shin answered. "He is this universe's most powerful fighter."

"Really," Goku responded as his eyes widened in excitement. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Fool," Vegeta spat angrily. "Beerus isn't a fighter like any other, you would be dooming us all to bring him here."

"But Vegeta, I really want," Goku whined.

"Stop it," Shin shouted. "We can still prevent Majin Buu from being awakened if we hurry."

Gohan stumbled as he stepped forward, even after the senzu bean healed his wounds, the previously injured area was still sore. Eighteen stopped him, "Oh no, you need to rest before you run off and play hero, let Vegeta and your father handle this," she chastised her boyfriend.

"But Eighteen," he groaned in disagreement at being ordered to sit out a fight.

"That may be for the best," Shin interjected. "I can sense much untapped potential in you Gohan, while the saiyans may be powerful, if Majin Buu awakens then I fear it just might not be enough." Shin turned and conferred with Kibito. "Kibito will take you to my planet where you will train to unlock your latent power, while I take the other warriors to try and stop Babidi."

Vegeta shrugged in compliance. "I was getting bored anyway," he grumbled as he took to the sky.

"Uh, what about the tournament?" the announcer asked as he approached the group.

Goku quirked his head back. "Oh yeah, I guess it can still go on, but we have to go stop this Majin Buu guy now," Goku chuckled. "We'll try to be back before it's over though." Goku floated into the air after Vegeta.

"I want to help," Videl said as she floated up.

"No you will not missy," Miguel scolded her daughter. "You almost died just a few minutes ago, you will not be going off on some crazy, dangerous adventure."

"But mooooom," Videl whined.

"Hey Vivi, it's okay," Eighteen patted her on the shoulder. "I'll make sure to get Spopovich for what he did to you and Gohan." Folding her arms in front of her chest, Videl pouted and landed next to her parents.

"We should go now before the trail gets cold and we lose them," Shin encouraged them.

"Not a problem," Dende disagreed. "I am the guardian of Earth, I can see anywhere on the planet if I concentrate enough," the Namekian informed the Kai. Closing his eyes, he felt out over the planet. "I have found them, they are headed towards a desert about a hundred miles that way," Dende points off into the distance.

"That is quite a helpful ability you have Guardian," Shin bowed as he took off in the direction given.

"Come young warrior, we have much to do," Kibito told Gohan before the pair disappeared to another location in the universe.

* * *

"So all we do is show up, murder," Vegeta said before he saw the harsh glare Kakarot was giving him. "Peacefully come to an agreement," he rolled his eyes. "Where they are dead and we are not," he chuckled as he added. "This wizard and his demons, then we go back to watching pathetic humans be slightly less pathetic."

Shin shook his head. "I do not think you understand the gravity of the situation. Should Majin Buu awaken, you will not have enough power to stop him," Shin scolded the Saiyan Prince.

"That's a bold claim Supreme Kai," Piccolo questioned.

"One I can attest to, I am more than powerful enough to destroy the late Lord Frieza in a single attack, yet I am nothing compared to Majin Buu," Shin said darkly.

"Not to worry, we fought guys way tougher than Frieza," Goku chuckled. "In fact everyone here is strong than Frieza was at his full power," he pointed out as the group consisted of Piccolo, Eighteen, Vegeta and Goku.

"That too is a bold claim, but I fear it may not be enough."

"We'll see," 18 scoffed. "Is that it," she pointed outward towards a clearing.

"Yes, let us land and see what they are planning," Shin instructed as he descended behind some rock formation. Piccolo and Goku following the suggestion.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta scoffed, "Why bother hiding, when we could take them out right now."

"I don't normally agree with short fuse over here, but why aren't we just killing those two," Eighteen said as she pointed out towards Spopovich and Yamu who were standing in front of a door.

"Because we do not know the forces that Babidi has under his command," Shin chastised. "Look, there, the door is opening and it's," he gasped. "Dabura, the Demon King."

"Who's that?" Goku questioned.

"In this universe, you all may be formidable fighters, but in the Demon Realm he reigns supreme," Shin answered.

"So this Babidi must be even stronger," Goku said with glee.

"No, Babidi is not powerful on his own, that is why he uses others, but he has incredible magics on his side," Shin shook his head.

They watched as the tiny wizard took the device from his henchmen before they were both struck down by their allies.

"Dammit, I promised I'd get them for hurting Vivi and Gohan," Eighteen snarled through her gritted teeth.

"Aw you really do care about my son," Goku teased.

"Enough to carry his child," she said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Really, well, congratulations are in order then," Vegeta proudly said. Despite his rough exterior with the diminished number of saiyans the birth of even a half-blood is seen as a positive.

Eighteen looked down at the quarry. "Hey, does it look like they're look at us?" she asked the others.

"Yeah it's almost like they can," Piccolo replied. "Oh shit," he shouted as Dabura rocketed towards them. Piccolo grabbed Shin and pulled him out of the way before he could be vaporized by the attacking demon.

Dabura sucked in his breath before spitting around the field. "Don't let his saliva touch you, it's toxic to those from our universe and will turn you to stone," Shin shouted.

"Great now you tell me," Piccolo huffed as he lifted his arm that was transforming in front of him. Piccolo fired a blast of ki at his arm, severing it at a point of flesh and felt the weight suddenly lift as the stone smashed into the ground.

"Oh," Dabura laughed. "Mutilating yourself to stop the spread, not many have thought of that and fewer had the speed or resolve to follow through."

Piccolo glared up at the Demon King. "You all go on ahead and stop Babidi, I'll take care of ugly here," he ordered his friends as he removed his turban and cloak.

"If you're sure Piccolo," Goku asked as he floated up.

"I'll be fine, he seems around the same power as Cell's perfect form," Piccolo smirked. "I've trained long and hard, this should be an excellent measure of the results."

"Well just don't take too long," Goku said as he and the others entered the spaceship.

Dabura watched as the other fighters approached the ship and was prepared to blast them in the back, when he was struck by a blast of energy. "I said, I was your opponent," Piccolo roared as he gathered his ki.

"With one arm, this will be over quickly," Dabura tsked.

Releasing a shout, Piccolo rapidly regrew his missing limb. "You were saying," the Namekian smirked at Dabura.

"Ahh, that would explain your willingness to remove your own limbs, you can regenerate," the demon laughed. "Oh, it will be fun to rip you to pieces then."

"Try me," Piccolo shouted as he launched himself at the Demon King.

* * *

In Babidi's spaceship the four heroes land in the first room. "Welcome to Master Babidi's ship, I am Pui Pui, and I am here to kill you."

"I'll take him," Vegeta said. "It will be boring but he is no match for me."

"Oh so arrogant," Pui Pui cackled. "Then I will just…"

"No, I want to fight first you can have the next one," Goku countered.

"Do not ignore me earthlings," Pui Pui shouted.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Vegeta declared.

"Boys, please," Eighteen said with a flip of her hair. "Ladies first," she smugly said as she approached the alien.

"Are you all insane," Shin cried out as he watched them argue about who would get to fight who.

"No we're bored," Vegeta answered.

"I just want to get this over with and take Gohan to bed," Eighteen stated. "Today has been stressful and I want my fiancé to cuddle with."

"Wait fiancé," Goku shouted. "When did Gohan propose?"

"In bed after the bomb got removed, well, eighteen hours later in bed," Eighteen smirked. "Love that super Saiyan stamina, it sure works a girl out."

"Will you just die," Pui Pui screamed as he launched himself at the blonde woman.

Eighteen raised her arm and caught the angry fighter and blasted him with ki, disintegrating his torso and killing him. 'There, done," Eighteen said with a smile as she wiped her hands clean.

Shin stood in shock as he saw how swiftly the svelte blonde slaughtered the sinister alien. "So, powerful," the Supreme kai gasped.

"Ehh, nah, that guy was just weak," Goku sighed. "Well let's move on, I hope Piccolo is having a better time than we are."

Up above in the wasteland. "Light grenade," the Namekian warrior shouted. As he fired the destructive burst at his opponent whose arms steamed and singed from blocking the attack.

"Impressive skill," Dabura complimented. "But it won't be enough," he taunted as he drew his sword. "Hah," yelling as he lunged at his foe.

Spinning to dodge Piccolo used the momentum to strike Dabura in the back. "Is this all the demon realm has to offer. You are strong, I'll give you that," Piccolo admitted. "Stronger than me even, but you fight like a novice."

"Fool, there is no need to be a good fighter, all one needs is to be strong," Dabura roared as he made another frontal assault.

"Hah, then you will die here today," Piccolo smirked as he ducked and kicked the Demon King into the air, from his position lower to the ground, he began firing numerous ki blasts. "Hellzone Grenade."

"Oh shit," Dabura shouted as he tucked into himself to guard. Huffing and bleeding the demon lowered himself to the ground. "Enough tricks," Dabura snarled.

"_Dabura, return immediately, Pui Pui and Yakon have both been destroyed," _Babidi mentally ordered his last warrior.

With a sneer the Demon King turned away from Piccolo. "You live to see another day earthling, I will stop your compatriots then I will return for you," he swore as he entered Babidi's ship.

"Good luck," Piccolo laughed as he watched the demon leave this battle to go face a far stronger foe. "At least I know where I stand since these last few years have been so peaceful."

"It's an empty god damn room," Vegeta swore. "I have no one to fight and for some reason this pathetic excuse for a kai, thinks I shouldn't just blow this spaceship to kingdom come."

"You could awaken Majin Buu, no," Shin cried out again.

"Well maybe I want to wake up this feared Majin Buu if it means getting you to shut the hell up," Vegeta shouted. "But all I see are a bunch of weaklings."

"Vegeta you don't have to be so mean," Goku said as he folded his arms behind his head. "It's not their fault that they're weak. We just trained so much that we became too strong."

"Of course you'd coddle them Kakarot," Vegeta snarled. "Just like you always do."

"Good while they are distracted, I will strike them all down," Dabura evilly thought to himself as he watched the arguing group of heroes. He blinked as Vegeta suddenly disappeared.

"And then there's this disgrace of a Demon King," Vegeta growled from behind Dabura.

"How did you," Dabura questioned as he stepped away from the Saiyan Prince.

"The last decent fight I had was against Boujack," Vegeta spat and turned Super Saiyan. "And don't even get me started on Broly."

"Come on Vegeta, don't get so worked up," Goku said dismissively. "At this point, we're the strongest in the universe, it's unrealistic to expect anyone to challenge us anymore."

"That's the damn point Kakarot, I am a warrior. If there's no one left to fight, then what do I have," Vegeta snarled as his anger flared higher.

Eighteen grabbed Shin's shoulder. "We should probably go, he's having a bit of midlife crisis right now. You don't want to be here when that happens."

"Except for you, Kakarot," Vegeta realized. "Always there, a constant reminder of my failure." Grinning evilly he turned to face Dabura. "Can your master take us somewhere we can really cut loose."

Goku sighed. "Yeah I guess we can put saving the world on hold for an hour or so," he shrugged. "Hey Babidi, we'll need a lot of space to fight if you want us to go all out."

In the bowels of the ship Babidi began cackling madly. "They can't be serious? But then again this Vegeta has a lot of anger, I can use this to my advantage." He raised his hands above his crystal ball. "Very well, I will send you two away so that you may settle your score, with a bit of a benefit for me," he laughed wildly.

In the ship, Goku and Vegeta suddenly disappeared leaving only Shin, Eighteen and Dabura in the room. "Maybe not a good idea leaving me with someone as strong as Cell guys," Eighteen shouted at the empty places of her allies.

Dabura grinned, "Oh are you the weaker of the trio?"

"Please, you wouldn't last ten second against Goku, less against Vegeta if he's being pissy," Eighteen flipped her hair. "But it looks like Piccolo managed to rough you up a bit for me, so I might be able to win this if I'm careful."

"You can't be serious about fighting him can you?" Shin cried out as he stepped away from the fighters in fear.

"Not like I have much of a choice now do I?" Eighteen said as she rolled her neck, before lunging with a kick. _"Wish Seventeen was here, he'd be a great partner for this fight. But he had to go and get a job as a park ranger, of all things."_

Dabura chose to take the hit so that his opponent was in range of his own attacks, he pulled back his massive fist, prepared to crash it into the small blonde and send her to the floor when she spun and landed her other foot into his throat.

"Oh please don't tell me you're just going to try and use brute strength," Eighteen sighed. "I spar with the others and they are all stronger than me so I got very good at hitting weakspots."

"You bitch," Dabura wheezed as he clutched his throat. "I'll hack you to pieces," he coughed as he pulled his sword from the Demon Realm with a broad swipe that Eighteen acrobatically backflipped over she had put distance between herself and her opponent.

In a desert on the other side of the planet, Goku and Vegeta appeared. Both flaring their golden aura. "Did we really have to do this now," Goku asked.

"Yes, this whole debacle with Majin Buu is nothing but a huge waste of time," Vegeta spat as he rose his power to Super Saiyan 2. "So we'll let the cyborg and the Namekian handle that while we have a fight that should have happened years ago."

"I don't know Vegeta seems reckless to leave it to others," Goku said as he slowly rose his power to its ascended form.

"If they can't handle it then we'll step in and finish the job, now fight me Kakarot," Vegeta roared as he launched himself at Goku.

"Now," Babidi shouted as he used his magic to infect Vegeta, a dark M appearing on his forehead.

"Wait, Vegeta," Goku shouted as he blocked the punch from his friend.

"Scared Kakarot," Vegeta laughed. "Afraid of my awesome power." Vegeta began launching large blasts of ki at Goku who was trying to dodge but was being caught in the radius.

"Don't be a fool," Goku snarled. "There's something wrong," he said as he kneed Vegeta in the stomach. He followed up with repeated punches and kicks forcing Vegeta to stop firing ki and trade blows.

Babidi looked at the gauge that measured the amount of ki absorbed to awaken Majin Buu. His eyes bugged out as it went from nearly halfway to completely full in an instant. "Oh my, oh yes," Babidi jumped for joy. "Thank you Vegeta, you have been most helpful."

"Hahaha," Dabura laughed as he stepped back from the battered Eighteen. The fight between the two was ferocious and left both winded, bruised and bleeding. "It seems that your friends have provided the last bit of energy needed to awaken Majin Buu, our master's plan is complete, the universe is ours."


	8. Chapter 8 - Majin Buu

"Vegeta, do you feel that," Goku said as he managed to get the other Saiyan in a chokehold.

"I don't care, I want to kill," Vegeta snarled, struggling against his opponent's grip.

"Stop this, Vegeta, you aren't like that anymore," Goku pleaded. "Think of Bulma and Trunks, do you really want to be a murderer again, all for a fight."

"Aagh, let me go Kakarot, let me go," Vegeta squirmed harder.

"This Babidi infected you with his evil magic, fight it Vegeta, don't let it control you," Goku shoved Vegeta away and watched as his friend gripped his head.

"No one controls Vegeta, I am the Prince of All Saiyans, I am the strongest in the universe, I am no one's puppet," he roared as he fought off the anger instilled in him by the Majin Mark.

"Good to have you back Vegeta," Goku smiled. "Now let's work together to destroy this Majin Buu once and for all." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of Senzu Beans.

Vegeta stared down at the offered legume and sighed. "Yeah just a moment, what's that over there," he pointed off into the distance.

"What's what Vegeee," Goku asked before slumping over from the blow to the back of the neck from Vegeta.

"Sorry Kakarot, I screwed this up, I need to fix it," Vegeta said as he dragged Goku's body off to the side. "If I just let you do things your way, the world wouldn't be in danger again." Vegeta powered up and flew off to confront Majin Buu.

* * *

Back inside Babidi's ship. Eighteen and Shin were backing away from the large pink monsters. "Is that," Eighteen asked the kai.

Shin nodded, "Yes that is the demon who killed the other supreme kai's five million years ago. We need to leave now."

"Oh going so soon," Dabura cackled as he moved behind the pair.

"Shit," Eighteen swore as Dabura grabbed her to stop her from running.

"The first sacrifices," Babidi cackled as Dabura shoved the kai and android towards Majin Buu. "Majin Buu, I am your master, I command you to kill the kai and woman."

"Mmm, Buu don't want to," Majin Buu hummed.

"Wha-what, no, I command it, do it or I will seal you back up," Babidi screeched. Majin Buu seemed to understand that and glared at the captives.

The pink horror was able to take a single step before its chest was impacted by a blast of ki. Crashing into the ground behind everyone Vegeta quickly decapitated Dabura. "You two leave, I'm going to fix this," Vegeta ordered.

"Where's Goku," Eighteen asked as a bloody and bruised Vegeta stomped forward.

"Alive, over that way," he said pointing off into the distance.

Eighteen took the Kai's hand and flew off, not questioning the events further, just wanting to get out of the blast zone.

"Grrr, Vegeta, how dare you, I didn't command you to kill Dabura or interfere," Babidi screeched.

"I don't take orders from anyone," Vegeta shouted. "I'm going to kill this Majin Buu and save the world," he declared. "So big, pink and ugly, let's dance."

"You call Buu ugly, Buu hate you," Majin Buu screamed as steam vented from the holes on his head. The Saiyan Prince and the demon squared off.

* * *

"What the hell is happening," Piccolo demanded as he caught up to Eighteen and Shin as they fled.

"Majin Buu has awakened, the universe is in peril," Shin answered the Namekian.

"Vegeta's gonna fight the big pink blob, hopefully he can do this, we got to go pick up Goku and then figure out a plan if that doesn't work," Eighteen said as she scanned the surroundings for any hint of black or orange. "There," she pointed as she landed near Goku's unconscious body.

"We'll head to the Lookout, Dende can give us an update from there," Piccolo said as he slung Goku's body over his shoulder.

"Hah hah hah, hah hah hah," Vegeta shouted as he rapidly fired ki blasts into Majin Buu who expanded from the force but shrugged off any negative effects.

"Teehee hee, you too weak to hurt Majin Buu," Buu giggled as he danced from foot to foot. "Now it Majin Buu's turn," Buu declared before launching off the ground at Vegeta, who barely had time to react to the sudden rush.

"Tch," Vegeta wiped his cheek where Majin Buu grazed him. "Faster than you look," Vegeta spat on the ground before squaring up, with a roar he soared his power level before reengaging the pink demon.

* * *

"So what's the plan now," Piccolo asked as they flew towards Dende's Lookout.

"Well, either Vegeta kills that thing or we hope Goku wakes up and can get rid of it," Eighteen said. "Gohan's somewhere getting stronger, but hopefully it doesn't come to that."

"I do not feel as though this Vegeta has the power needed to stop Majin Buu," Shin mentioned. "I can sense his high energy but Majin Buu is either still holding back or hasn't fully woken up yet."

"Then we need Goku back in the fight as soon as possible," Eighteen griped as they landed on the platform. "Dende, we need you to heal Goku," she shouted out for the Guardian.

The Namekian quickly come out of the temple followed by a few people, notably, King Furry, who was badgering the guardian for information. "Sir, I only know what I can see and currently Vegeta is the one battling Majin Buu that's all I can tell you," Dende explained as he came over. When he saw the group he got a small smile because they were friendly faces that weren't pestering him. "What happened," he asked as he saw Piccolo set down Goku on the stone floor.

"Goku and Vegeta had a quick lover's quarrel," Eighteen joked.

"Of all times, they choose now to have it out," Piccolo scoffed. "I would put all the blame on Vegeta for his ego, but I know Goku would never turn down a fight."

"We can sick their wives on them later, but for now," Dende said as he conducted his energy over Goku's form.

Goku sat up with a groan. "Oh man, don't tell me I lost to Majin Buu," he whined.

"No Vegeta got you," Eighteen said. "But he's fighting Majin Buu alone and we need a solution."

"Well if Majin Buu isn't too strong, then I can maybe beat him as a Super Saiyan 3," Goku stood up and began to stretch.

"Any other options that don't involve you gambling if you're stronger than your opponent, again," Piccolo asked sarcastically.

Shin stepped forward. "The young Gohan may be our only option," the Supreme Kai said. "Unfortunately, the amount of time he will need to train will be too long and sadly your planet and many others will be destroyed before he is ready."

"How long," Goku started to grin as he formulated a plan.

"A few of your earth months, I would suspect," Shin reasoned. "It all depends on how quickly he can grow stronger."

Goku shared a glance with Piccolo, who took a second to realize what the Saiyan was suggesting. "I guess," the Namekian sighed. "He does still have one more day in the Time Chamber."

"Time Chamber?" Eighteen asked.

"Yes what is this chamber you speak of," Shin also questioned.

"When the original Nameless Namekian was here, before splitting into Demon King Piccolo and the Kami everyone else knew, he created a room, where time runs separate from the rest of the world. One day out here, one year in there," Piccolo explained.

"We used it to train for Cell," Goku chuckled. "And Gohan could go in for another year and some months since we left early."

"Wait, why did you two leave early," Eighteen asked curiously as she wasn't aware of that minor detail.

"Oh we hit a plateau in our training at the time, and it would have been a waste to train any longer," Goku shrugged.

"And then Gohan ascended," Piccolo interjected.

"Yup and we learned a different mindset to get stronger," Goku nodded.

"Hang on wait, I have so many questions," Eighteen groaned as she tried to understand these weird limitations that Saiyans have.

"Hey morons," Dende shouted over the discussion. "We need to think of a plan because Vegeta is getting beaten to a pulp out there."

"So we get Gohan in the chamber and training to get strong enough to beat Majin Buu," Piccolo said as Goku started to stretch.

"While I try and buy you guys as much time as I can," Goku said as he put his fingers on his forehead. "Hey Vegeta," Goku said as he appeared next to the battered Saiyan.

* * *

"Hey moron," Vegeta spat up some blood as he stood on wobbly legs. "Come to watch me destroy this monster," he cackled even as he could barely keep his vision clear.

"Well if you want," Goku trailed his voice.

"Okay jeez, help, damn," Vegeta quickly said. "Call my bluff why don't you. I hope you have a plan," Vegeta said as he readied to throw himself back in the fight.

Goku started to open his mouth before Vegeta continued.

"One that you didn't come up with," the Prince of All Saiyans smirked.

"No Piccolo came up with this one," Goku smiled. "Most of it, like fifty-fifty, me and him."

"Oh," Vegeta sighed. "Well the universe had a good run, eh Kakarot?"

"Pssh, what are you talking about," Goku said as he rose his power level. "We're going to be fine."

"Always the optimist aren't you," Vegeta snickered.

"Well, one of us has to be," Goku smirked before they both flung themselves at Majin Buu.

* * *

"Okay, so while those two are battling Majin Buu, how are we going to get Gohan into the chamber," Eighteen asked.

Shin bowed to the earthlings. "I will retrieve him," he calmly stated before he disappeared.

"Okay, back up plan if this fails," Eighteen turned to the two Namekians.

"Don't have one," Piccolo shrugged. "Dragon balls?" Piccolo suggested/

Eighteen shook her head, "Used them to remove the bomb and then revive Videl's mothers."

"So we'd still have one more wish then," Dende commented.

"What could we do with one wish though," Piccolo asked.

"If Gohan is going to train in the chamber, he could do with someone who can teach him, unfortunately I do not know anyone else that could teach him anything he does not already know," Dende said.

"Goku could try to teach him the Super Saiyan 3," Eighteen thought.

"Still would be gambling if his power level is higher than Majin Buus though," Piccolo shook his head.

"Could we wish for someone to train him," Eighteen asked.

"Maybe, we could give it a shot," Dende shrugged as he sent a telepathic message to the Z-Fighters that they needed to gather the dragon balls, quickly.

* * *

"Tee hee hee, this is fun, you silly no eyebrow man," Majin Buu clapped his hands as Goku struggled to get off the ground.

"Dammit, I guess even as a Super Saiyan 3, I'm not strong enough," Goku grunted.

"Of course not," Babidi cackled. "He was strong enough to defeat four of the five Supreme kais, had he succeeded in absorbing the last, there would be no one in the universe who could claim to be his equal."

"Buu too strong, Buu too strong," the pink demon laughed.

"Yeah, urg," Goku hissed as he knew some of his ribs were broken. "You are, so why are you listening to him."

"Because you fool, if he does not, I'll seal him back up," Babidi reminded Majin Buu of why he listened to the wizard.

"But if you do that," Vegeta realized the angle Goku was going on. "We'll kill you no problem," he smirked.

"So Buu doesn't have to listen to you," Goku said loudly.

"Hey now, don't try and trick him," Babidi said fearfully as he realized the point the Saiyans were making, Majin Buu was the only thing preventing the Saiyans from killing him.

"And if you seal him up, he'll never get released, you played your hand wizard," Vegeta grinned.

"Yeah don't listen to him Majin Buu," Goku stated hopefully.

"Mmm, Buu don't want to listen to anyone," Majin Buu said.

"No, you listen to me demon, I summoned you, I command you, and I can seal you away," Babidi said as he stepped back from the pink blob.

"Spikey haired men say I don't," Majin Buu said as he opened his eyes.

Babidi squealed in fright as he opened his mouth to say the words that would seal away Majin Buu once more, likely for the last time, but the large gloved hand of the pink demon stopped any words from coming out.

"Buu eat you now," Majin Buu smiled as his antenna aimed itself at the wizard.

"We need to get out of here Vegeta," Goku said as he reached out his hand."

Nodding the Prince of All Saiyans grasped it so that Goku would use his instant transmission technique to get them out of the fight.

"Where did spikey haired men go," Majin Buu looked around. "Oh well, Buu hungry, Buu go find food," the demon said as he flew towards the nearest source of life he could find.

* * *

Landing onto the lookout moments later, Vegeta and Goku collapsed on the cool stone tiles, exhausted. "We tried," Goku huffed. "He's too strong."

King Furry barked in fear. "That is not good, not good at all."

"How's it coming along with Gohan," Vegeta asked.

"We're gathering the dragon balls right now," Eighteen said as she brought over some food and drinks for the Saiyans to consume. "The plan is to use Shenron to bring a trainer for Gohan here, so he's not alone in the Time Chamber."

"Smart," Goku nodded.

"Can't just wish that Majin Buu was sealed up again can we," Vegeta asked.

"No, unfortunately, Majin Buu has far more magical power than Shenron and even Porunga, we could not use their magic to overpower his own," Dende shook his head.

"Dammit," Vegeta sighed as he stuffed his face.

"Hey guys," Krillin called out as he, Tien and Yamcha landed on the look out holding the dragon balls.

"Oh good, not too late," Dende said as he had the fighters place the balls down. "Now we just need," he started to say before Shin returned with Gohan. "Excellent. Rise Shenron," Dende shouted.

"State your wish," the mighty dragon declared.

"We wish that the greatest trainer in the universe were here," Dende requested.

The Eternal Dragon's eyes glowed for a moment. "I cannot grant that wish," he stated slowly.

"Why not," Piccolo asked curiously.

"Because I do not get summoned," a tall, blue, smiling man said firmly. "I come if I so choose."


	9. Chapter 9 - Whis and Waiting

Slowly Shin took a step back as his mouth gaped. He quickly fell to his knees and bowed before Whis, the Angel. "You moron's get down," Shin hissed.

"Hmm," Whis hummed with amusement "Now I wonder what could possibly be happening that someone would try to summon me.

"No-nothing," Shin stammered. "We meant no disrespect you holiness."

"Mm, oh yes, the Supreme Kai, how are you, we have not seen each other for quite a number of millennia," Whis said as he rested his cheek on his palm.

"I am," Shin gulped. "Well, we are having an issue though, Majin Buu has been released and we are not capable of stopping him."

"My my, that is unfortunate," Whis shook his head. "So why am I here, you know I of all beings cannot fight him for you," Whis questioned.

"We were wishing for someone to train Gohan here, to unlock his full potential and stop Majin Buu's rampage," Shin admitted.

"And so you chose me," Whis blinked.

"You're the greatest trainer in the universe?" Gohan asked not wanting to dismiss the tall man, but he couldn't sense a single iota of power coming from the person.

"Why yes I am, thank you. I am the attendant to the God of Destruction of Universe 7," Whis clarified. "Are you Gohan?"

"Yes sir," Gohan bowed respectfully to the being who would be his trainer.

"Is that," Whis gasped as he got to see the sword on Gohan's back when he dipped low. Busting out a soft laugh Whis reached over and effortlessly took the sword from the sheath, which clued in Gohan that there was more to this being than meets the eye as he was struggling to even carry the weapon around. "Well I'll be, it would seem Beerus never did let you out," Whis said to the sword as he tapped it on the ground, shattering it and releasing the elder kai locked inside.

"What the," Shin exclaimed as he saw a new kai suddenly appear, who seemed quite disoriented.

"Just for that laugh, I will train you," Whis agreed.

"Wait, why not just get Lord Beerus to come destroy Majin Buu," Vegeta asked the obvious question.

"Lord Beerus is still taking a nap, he'll likely wake up in a few more years," Whis answered.

Goku sighed with a smile. "A nap for years, that sounds amazing," he chuckled as he closed his eyes and imagined that much sleep.

"M'yes, and Beerus would be just as likely to destroy this planet along with Majin Buu should he have been awake anyway," Whis added.

"That's not good." Eighteen realized as if they were all struggling this much with Majin Buu, that someone who could effortlessly defeat him would be an even greater threat.

Whis nodded with a smile at the android. "So where shall we train?"

Piccolo stepped forward and bowed to the angel. "There is a time chamber on this look out that has a different flow of time than outside, one day out here is a full year inside there. Would you be so kind as to train him in there?" Piccolo requested as he motioned towards the temple on the lookout.

"Hmm," Whis tapped a finger to his lips. "Well, I would only be gone for about a day from Lord Beerus, so he should be fine. But what do I get out of this arrangement, I will after all be giving up one year?" he asked.

"I, what could we possibly offer one such as you," Shin asked in shock that the negotiations were going so well and the angel hadn't taken offense to any of the mortals yet.

"I will require something delectable," Whis stated sweetly.

"Re-really," the group asked, shocked that the request was so simple and now some impossible task.

"Why yes, Lord Beerus has after all a very delicate palette and loves to try new cuisines, however he tends to be disappointed with them and destroys the planet after eating a meal. I also partake and have yet to find something truly spectacular," Whis explained.

"So you'll train our World Savior, in exchange for food?" King Furry asked to clarify. When Whis nodded he quickly pulled out his phone. "Get every five star chef in the world cooking their best food right this minute," he commanded. "It will just be some time to have the food prepared." The blue terrier said nervously.

"That is alright, I can begin training Gohan now, and when that day is up, I will collect my payment," Whis smiled as he walked with Gohan into the Time Chamber.

"Great now what do we do for the next twenty four hours?" Eighteen asked the group.

"Dunno, wait I guess," Goku shrugged as he folded his arms behind his head, laying down on the ground and closing his eyes.

"And as for Majin Buu," Dende asked.

"Unfortunately we can't really do anything about him until Gohan comes out," Vegeta sighed.

"And the destruction he may cause," King Furry added worried about his people.

"Well we'll have Shenron back in a year, so we can undo any of the damage he's caused," Piccolo sadly stated. "Not much for us to do right now but hope the training with Gohan is going well. It's been a few minutes now, so he's had an entire day," Piccolo sat down on the stone and floated.

"I do not really like waiting," King Furry grumbled as he saw the other fighters start to relax.

"No one does," Vegeta grumbled as he sat down on the stone before pulling out his phone to call Bulma and update her on the situation.

* * *

"Shit," Gohan said as he dodged the strike from Whis' staff. He'd been on the defensive almost instantly. Even after going super saiyan and then further ascending he was still struggling to even come close to the near instantaneous speed the angel possessed. For weeks he'd never been able to so much as touch his robes, and he felt like he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yes I do agree," Whis mused as he floated effortlessly while Gohan caught his breath. "The supreme kai is right, you do have potential."

"I try," Gohan grunted as he fired a blast of ki towards Whis and chased after it to come up behind the attack.

"You certainly have battle sense," Whis commented as he smacked Gohan on the top of the head having seen that attack coming from a mile away. "But you fight like you have always been at the disadvantage."

"Because I have," Gohan growled as he flung his foot back hoping to catch the angel in the chest. "I was weak when my dad died to save me from Raditz, I was weak when Nappa murdered my friends and Vegeta crippled my father. I was weak on Namek, I was weak with the androids, I was too fucking weak with Cell," Gohan roared as his power spiked with his anger.

"Good, good you are tapping into greater power," Whis smiled.

"I, I don't want to be weak anymore," Gohan sighed as he powered down. "I have a girlfriend, who I love so very much, who I plan to marry when all this is over. She's carrying my child Whis, I can't be weak, not now. It's too important for me to lose," Gohan said. "Please Whis, help me protect my family."

"Very well," Whis nodded. "Tomorrow I begin training you for something greater. However there is no going back from here, this training will unleash your potential and then go even further beyond the bonds of mortality," Whis warned.

"I have to," Gohan said with conviction. "I'll do what it takes to protect the ones I love."

"Good," Whis smiled as he stopped their lesson for the day. "Lord Beerus isn't going to be happy about potentially being replaced," he muttered to no one in particular.

"He's only got a few minutes left," Bulma called out loudly as she checked her watch.

"Oh man," Goku said happily as he flipped up onto his feet. "I'm so excited, I want to see how strong he's gotten," his voice eager to see the fruits of his son's labor.

"Please Kakarot, you're drooling," Vegeta scoffed as he looked away from the other pure blood Saiyan, even if he wondered just as much as to Gohan's new level of power.

"It's not my fault they have all that delicious looking food over there," Gohan pointed to the massive buffet that was lined up on the Lookout. The divine scents and flavors wafted almost visually around the Lookout and even Piccolo had to admit it smelled amazing.

Chefs had been flown in from around the world to prepare their signature dishes of the finest quality, breakfasts, lunches, dinners and deserts. There was no time of day, season or nation that wasn't represented on the massive tables. The reason for such a diverse smorgasbord of food was that Shin couldn't say what the angel liked.

When the door finally opened the crowd of fighters, chefs, politicians and reporters eagerly awaited the unveiling of their savior. "Oh man, do you smell that Whis?" Gohan's voice echoed out of the hallway.

"Why yes I do Gohan, and I am very hopeful that it will be delectable," his light voice carried as they stepped around the corner. "But we can share the meal of victory after Majin Buu has been defeated, now run along, it shouldn't take you too long to find and vanquish him," Whis said as he waved off Gohan who vanished from the platform.

"So was anyone else unable to sense Gohan's energy, or is it just me?" Krillin asked the crowd.

"Yeah, it's like he wasn't even there, if I couldn't see him I wouldn't have believed it," Goku said in amazement. "Oh many sparring with him is going to be so awesome!" His voice full of excitement.

"Of course you can't sense him, he's not longer using normal ki," Whis chuckled.

"Normal ki?" Shin questioned for a moment before he was struck with realization. "He's using divine ki?! How?" the Supreme Kai shouted.

"I have simply began Gohan on a separate path," Whis smiled at the kai. "He is Universe 7's new God of Destruction in training."

"My boyfriend's a god?" Eighteen said in disbelief. "Huh, I uh, think I need to sit down." Her tone exasperated as she slumped into a chair.

* * *

"Hey Majin Buu," Gohan said as he appeared in front of a strange house surrounded by the world's military who cheered when they say the World Savior suddenly appear.

As the pink demon stepped out of his home, he looked around to try and see who had shown up. "Oh hello," Buu greeted happily.

"I have come to destroy you and save the universe," Gohan said as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Mmm," Majin Buu tapped his chin. "No."

"So prepare to d-, what?" Gohan paused. "I'm sorry I must have misheard you, did you say no?"

"Yup, Buu don't want to fight, Buu bored," Majin Buu giggled as he went back in his house and shut the door.

For a moment Gohan could only blink in confusion before he knocked on the door.

"Oh hello," Buu greeted again with the same cheer and joy as the first time.

"What do you mean you don't want to fight?" Gohan questioned.

"Short man tell Buu he has to fight, Buu doesn't want to fight, Buu wants to eat and sleep," Majin Buu answered as he tried to shut the door again.

"I, you, this is," Gohan stammered as he put his hand on Majin Buu's head and transported them back to the Lookout. "Guys, we have a problem," he shouted as he appeared with Buu next to him.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE!" Shin screamed as he scrambled to get away from the demon.

"Tell them what you told me," Gohan said to the pink demon who was looking around wondering how they got to a different place so suddenly.

"Buu don't want to fight?" Buu repeated before he laid eyes on the spread of food, he waddled over to the tables and began to devour the dishes at an almost Saiyan rate.

"What do I do, this hasn't happened before," Gohan asked the assembled people.

"I, don't know," Goku hummed. "We've never had a villain, not want to fight?" he looked to his friends who just shrugged.

"Kill him," Shin declared as he hid behind Whis. "He's a menace."

"I can't do that," Gohan denied. "He's not threatening anything." Pointing to the demon who had polished off an entire table of food as Buu moved on to the next one. "Except maybe the buffet."

Whis sputtered before falling into a fit of giggles. "Well isn't that a predicament you have found yourself in," he stated before he went over to try some of the amazing smelling food before Buu ate it all. "Oh my, this is very good, outstanding," Whis moaned as he tried a dish of steak that was so tender it could almost be drunk.

"What that?" Buu asked as he looked at the dish with eager eyes.

Whis extended a fork. "It's amazing, here, try some," he offered the bite to Buu who accepted who squealed in delight at the flavors.

Sighing Gohan threw up his hands and joined the other two at the table. "I get this strong and now I don't have anything to show it off on. Whatever, the world is saved, I guess." He muttered as he bit into a hunk of pork. "Wow, this is great," he commented as he started to feast.

Shrugging the rest of the fighters sat at the table and started to eat as everyone else just looked on in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Training of a God

"I know you do not like the idea of it Gohan," Whis started speaking as he noticed his trainee's hesitance. "But you agreed to this when you accepted a higher level of training than what I was originally going to give you. You are the one who asked for that."

"I, I know," Gohan sighed as he turned towards the planet he was brought to. "Did, the Supreme Kai at least you know, get everyone off the planet."

"No," Whis answered flatly. "The Supreme Kai's duty is to help seed life after taking the essences and bringing them to another world. There remain many beings living on this planet."

"I can't Whis, that's genocide." Gohan shouted as he floated away from the angel.

"Gohan." Whis's voice having sharply changed in tone. "There are few times one such as myself is allowed to actually fight and harm outside of training. A Rogue God of Destruction is one of them, should you refuse your duties, then you must be eliminated. It is far too dangerous to let you live otherwise."

Stammering Gohan realized that even at his most powerful he could do nothing that would truly harm the angel who had been training him. "Should you fail to perform your duties, I will do mine, then leave this to Beerus when he awakens." Whis further explained. "In addition, he will learn of you and when he does, he will likely take umbrage with your world and destroy it on principle because a being from it attempted to usurp his position. Your reasoning for becoming this strong, snuffed out as he eradicates your wife and daughter from existence."

Gohan's shoulders slumped as he raised his hand. He had to do it, but he didn't have to look while he did so. He released the ball of destruction and wiped out the planet below him. A light clap rang out from the angel. "Good work sir, I'll make an excellent God of Destruction out of you yet."

"Please, just, please take me home Whis," Gohan quietly requested.

"Very well, I will see you again in one month to continue your training." The angel commented as both of them appeared in Gohan's apartment. "If it makes you feel better, it gets easier over time. Soon you won't even care that there are living beings on a planet or not." Saying one final piece of advice before leaving the apartment.

"Gohan," Eighteen called out as she came into the living room. "I hear Whis, is he going to be staying or, oh no, what happened." she exclaimed as she saw Gohan kneeling on the floor, sobbing.

"Eighteen, I, I," Gohan tried to get the words out but found them stuck in his throat.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay," she quietly whispered into his ear as she held him and gently rubbed his back.

"I'm a monster." Gohan said before he got frightfully quiet.

* * *

For the next few days Gohan didn't say anything, he spent most of his time holding his baby girl, Pan, and would stare off into space.

"So anyway, that's how he's been, I need some help, I don't know how to get him out of this state," Eighteen said to the assembled group. "He won't tell me what happened, he won't even talk."

Goku rubbed his chin, "I could try sparring with him." Offering an old past time that normally worked when a Saiyan was trying to work through some issues.

"Fool," Vegeta spat. "It's obvious what happened."

"Really," rolling their eyes, the group looked to Vegeta not believing he knew what was the cause.

"He's training to be the God of Destruction, that means he has a job to do," Vegeta stated as if it was obvious.

"What does that mean though?" Krillin scratched his head.

"He blew up a planet you morons." Vegeta shouted angrily at the group.

The group was stunned silent before they started to sputter and cough before laughing uproariously. "Nice joke, but come on, Gohan, blowing up a planet, sure he could, but he'd never do that." Yamcha dismissed the idea.

"You imbeciles. That is the job of the God of Destruction, they destroy planets so the universe isn't full of weaklings." Vegeta stomped his foot.

"Vegeta is correct," The Supreme Kai interrupted the group. "Gohan's job is indeed to blow up planets now, it's a bit more complicated than that, as us Kai's play a role in making new planets and filling them with life. But he most certainly did destroy a planet. I believe the locals called it Vespara." The purple being stated as he had come around to speak to Gohan and found him in a state unsuitable for conversation.

"You're joking," Goku scoffed, then saw the Kai wasn't making an amused face. "Oh, you aren't joking."

"How can you be okay with that?" Chi-Chi demanded to know. "It's evil."

"It is the way this and all eleven other universes work and have worked for billions of years." Shin shouted at the housewife.

"He shouldn't do it." Tien firmly stated.

"He does not have a choice in the matter, once you accept the training to be a God of Destruction, you are committed to the job until you are replaced. In addition, it is a necessary part of the life cycle of the universe." Shin glared. "Without the destruction of planets, the lifeforms living on them spread, and all the resources get used up, without a means to replenish them. Which is my job."

Shin further went on to explain the role the Kais played in the cosmic story. "In addition, our universe will be healthier when Gohan fully takes up the mantle, as there will be more Kais created to fill the missing roles that were made during Beerus' term."

"Ignoring all that," Eighteen said. "How do we help my husband?" Wanting to know of a solution to the problem she was having.

"I will talk to him," Vegeta answered, he could see that the group had some issues with that. "Oh please, how many of you here have ever destroyed a planet before, because I have, many times. Hell I blew up a planet on my way to this mudball the first time."

"If it works, I'm not going to complain." Eighteen shrugged.

* * *

"Kakabrat," Vegeta loudly shouted as he burst into the apartment. Gohan looked up to the sound of his father's rival, matching the gaze with his guest/intruder. "My god," Vegeta said as he looked at the tired form of Gohan. "You are a mess."

"Fuck you too Vegeta," Gohan quietly said.

"Oh wow, such a scathing remark," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I heard you obliterated your first planet. Congratulations."

"Congratulations, congratulations," Gohan erupted. "How can you cheer for something like that. I genocided another species. I blew up a world. I am no different than Frieza." He started to shout before Vegeta socked him in the face.

"Grow up," the Saiyan Prince demanded. "You removed a race and planet unfit for the universe, in a few decades it will be replaced by all new life, that will have a better chance. You did your job as God of Destruction and you are NOTHING, like that lowlife Frieza. You did not do it because you got sick enjoyment out of it, you didn't do it because you were afraid that the inhabitants would rise up and overthrow you. You did it, because it is a natural part of the universe, the way things work."

"I didn't have too-" Gohan started to interrupt.

"Yes, you did," Vegeta snarled. "If not you, then Beerus, if not him, then someone else who would become the destroyer god and if none of them stepped up, then this entire universe would have been erased for being too unstable."

"You do not have to enjoy what you do, but you do have to do it, because it has to be done. The fact that you do not like it, may actually be a benefit for the universe, as Beerus was a worse tyrant than Frieza." Vegeta went on to explain the things that Beerus had done to his people. "Do you see yourself as able to treat other lifeforms like that? As existing for your enjoyment and pleasure, to torture them and destroy their worlds if they do not meet your standards?"

"No," Gohan said quietly.

"Then be the God of Destruction this universe deserves. If Beerus or the other Kais did their jobs right, Frieza might not have taken over the galaxy as much as he did, they would have prevented him from selling and destroying planets and enslaving the other races."

"You think it's that easy?" Gohan asked, hoping for an easy answer.

"No, it's going to be the hardest thing you do, not slipping into the laziness that others have over the millions of years." Vegeta said as he patted Gohan on the back and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

"This planet is a barren wasteland," Whis pointed to the brown world below them. "The inhabitants destroyed each other. There are maybe a few thousands lifeforms living in shelters under the surface, there is no hope, it would take millions of years before the surface became habitable for them, by then they would be extinct."

"So this is more of a mercy?" Gohan questioned as he listened to Whis explain the state of the planet he was instructed to remove.

"Certainly," Whis nodded. "With the essence of this planet, the Supreme Kai will be able to seed another world with the life energy and the resulting species will live lives that are far better than what they are capable of now. Lastly the resources of this planet will be used to form another world, one untainted and capable of supporting new life when eventually another world ends up in the cycle of rebirth."

Gohan still did not look when he released that attack that would destroy the planet below him. When he returned to his apartment, Eighteen was waiting with Pan for him. Gohan cried again, it hurt again, but having those who loved him, made it easier to convince himself he's not a monster.

* * *

"Man this is great," Goku said as he threw punches at Gohan who was easily evading the attacks. "You're so much stronger now, it really makes me want to go all out." Goku shouted as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3.

"I'm not that strong dad," Gohan replied as he landed a punch to his father's gut.

"Are you kidding me, you're still holding back," Goku chuckled as he reeled from the blow. "I want to see if I can do some training with Whis. You think he's let me?"

"I could always ask." Forming a ball of ki he sent it towards his father. "Shit, dad move!" Gohan shouted as he realized he didn't send a normal attack and instead the purple ball of ki would erase his father if it hit.

"Whoops," Goku said as he used instant transmission to avoid that attack. "What was that?"

"It's this Destruction energy," Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I got too caught up. Sorry."

"Don't worry, it didn't hit anything," Goku waved off the apology before the energy ball hit a mountain in the distance, instantly vaporizing it. "Anything important."

"We should probably wrap this up, Bulma's birthday party is starting soon and we don't want to be late." Gohan said as he relaxed from the spar with his father.

Goku wrapped his hands around the back of his head. "You think Whis will come too, just want to make sure we have enough food."

"I don't think so, Whis said he had his duties as an attendant to attend to." Gohan shook his head.

"Heh, that's funny, but I guess he would be busy, I wonder what he is doing right now though?" Goku wondered.

* * *

"Whis," Beerus yawned as he sat up from his bed. "Where are you Whis?" blinking his eyes he looked to find the Angel who normally was nearby when he woke up.

"Oh sorry Lord Beerus, I was distracted by something else." Whis said as he walked into the sleeping chamber.

"What could be so important that you miss my awakening?" Beerus growled.

"I was just finishing the training schedule for the new God of Destruction." Whis smiled at the cat god as he held out the robes for him to dress.

"New God of Destruction eh," Beerus scratched his chin. "So they're finally replacing Sidra, he was always the laziest of gods."

"No Lord Beerus, _your_ replacement." Whis corrected.

Beerus stared silently at the angel for a moment as he tried to process this information. "WHAT?!" Shouting so loud the planet shook. "Who dares to replace me, Beerus? No, do not tell me." Beerus said, cutting off Whis' answer. "Just take me to the dead being who thinks they can just take my job from me."

"Of course Lord Beerus." Whis said as he placed his hand on the God's shoulder and vanished.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Battle Among Gods

Bulma's forty-fifth, or thirty-eight if you asked her, birthday was going great, after Gohan and Goku arrived the group of friends partook in games and snacks, while the setup for the main event took place.

"How's everything going?" Krillin asked as Goku and Gohan took a seat with their friends.

Goku smiled. "Everything is great, sparring with Gohan is so awesome, he's so strong now, I can really go all out."

Chuckling that his long time friend would answer with fighting, as expected. "And Gohan, it's been a while, how's you know, the G.o.D. Stuff?"

Sighing Gohan slumped. "It's getting easier. I don't like it. But I'm not a wreck afterwards anymore." It had been years since the last time he shut down from destroying a planet. His loved ones knew not to ask him about any of it, but they were always there in case he wanted to talk.

Goku reached over and patted his son on the back and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Gohan? Didn't you say Whis was busy with stuff today?"

Looking up at his father. "Yeah, I did, why?" Wondering what Goku could possibly mean by asking him something he told him maybe a few hours ago.

"Because he's here and he looks like he brought a guest." Goku pointed, garnering the attention of most of the party.

Gohan stood up to go and greet the angel when suddenly Vegeta shouted. "That's Lord Beerus, look out!" As he turned Super Saiyan and flew over, knowing a fight was going to begin.

"What?" Gohan swiveled his head back just in time to dodge the punch from the current God of Destruction. "Hey," Gohan cried out as he put some distance between Beerus and himself. "What's the big idea?"

"You think you can take my position from me while I sleep, you'll die for your insolence." Beerus roared as he launched himself at his target.

"Dammit," Goku hissed as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and joined the fight. "No one's killing my son!"

"Stay out of this mortals," Beerus demanded as he backhanded Goku into the ground. The violent dismissal of their friend alerting the party-goers to the fight. He spun around and slammed his tail into Vegeta's neck knocking him through a wall and into the street, shocking pedestrians.

Gohan attempted to blitz Beerus as it didn't take him very long to realize why the current God of Destruction was on Earth. But the difference in power between a god in training and the actual Destroyer God

"Whis," Eighteen turned to the angel. "Stop him." She shouted as she did not want to see her husband get into a fight right now, especially between someone who could do some real damage.

"I cannot, Lord Beerus wants to keep his position by eliminating the competition, it is within his rights to do so, I have no grounds to interfere." Whis answered as he found an untouched plate of food and began to nibble on the treat.

"Of fucking course," Eighteen sworn. "Pan, go with your uncle." Passing off her daughter to Goten. "Get them and everyone else away from here." she instructed as pointed to the people standing around, Goten nodded and ran off to corral those who could not fight. "Seventeen." she shouted as she rushed the god.

"Got it sis," the other android nodded falling in line behind her identically, knowing what she wanted him to do.

Beerus saw the blonde woman approaching him and he swung at where she would have ended up if she hadn't ducked low and revealed a person behind her. Beerus' cheek was scraped by Seventeen's fist. "What are you?" Beerus snarled. "I cannot sense you." Turning and deflecting a pair of thin ki discs that were tossed his way.

"Dammit," Krillin huffed as he formed more Destructo Discs.

"Solar Flare," Tien shouted as he attempted to blind the god, then follow it up with the multi-form technique. All of them realized that the difference in power between them all and the God of Destruction was vast, so their strategy was to disrupt and leave the damage up to the Saiyans.

"Foolish mortals," Beerus shouted as he closed his eyes to avoid the attack, before receiving a kick to the back from Eighteen who he could not sense like the other fighters. Exploding out his ki to knock everyone away from him. "I'm going to erase this planet from existence."

Videl had finished making sure her parents were away from the immediate area when she launched herself into the fray. She weaved between a thrown copy of Piccolo and Tien, before attempting to sweep Beerus' legs. "Stop it, dammit," Beerus howled as the woman in front of him kept switching up fighting style and while he could block and deflect each strike, that they were changing up angles, direction and speed was throwing him off. Beerus was far more used to opponents who only fought one way, not someone who was using multiple styles.

Growing tired of dealing with people who were impeding him from killing his target, he grabbed the young woman by her legs and lifted her skyward before bringing her back down. Videl was slammed into a table, destroying it and the food it held. Buu looked down at the young girl who was gasping for air as she felt like hell. Growling in anger, Majin Buu turned to Beerus. "You hurt Buu's friends. Buu really really HATE YOU!" as steam poured out of his head and he charged at the god.

Beerus was put on the backpedal as he was fending off Gohan and Goku easily enough but when the pink demon entered he was beginning to feel like he had too many dance partners. "One of you has to die." Beerus said as he fired a burst of destruction energy at the fighters. Gohan and Goku knowing what that was evaded but Buu took it straight to the face, destroying the top portion of his body. "Now then, I can easily-" he started to gloat before a gloved hand socked him in the jaw.

"Buu not die, Buu kill you." Buu declared as he quickly reformed his obliterated body.

"Tch, you impudent pink moron," Beerus said, firing ki blasts that tore chunks off the demon, not slowing it down in the slightest as it reformed from the damage. Bursting through the group of fighters he grabbed Majin Buu by the head and repeatedly slammed his own into it, knocking out the annoyance. This allowed him to turn his attention back onto the saiyans.

In all the carnage, it was clear that Beerus was not slowing down. Bulma knew that if Whis wasn't going to get involved and if three saiyans weren't enough, she'd need to do something drastic.

Bulma ran over to the table that held the dragon balls. "Shenron wake up, we need you." she shouted at the orbs before a flash of lightning struck and the sky darkened.

"What is your wish?" Shenron's booming voice declared.

"No you don't," Beerus shouted as he fired a blast of ki at the dragon to kill it before it could be used against him. Fortunately one of Piccolo's duplicates flew into the path, being vaporized but preventing the death of the Eternal Dragon. "Stop getting in my way," the God of Destruction bellowed as he couldn't stop and aim at the dragon without one of the remaining fighters disrupting his shots.

"We need a way to defeat Beerus," Bulma shouted.

"It may be possible with the Super Saiyan God," Shenron declared as he used his vast knowledge to come to an answer that fit within the parameters of the wish.

"Great, how do we do that?" Bulma requested, seeing the dragon's eyes flash red once more.

* * *

"We need a solution," Krillin huffed as he knelt on the ground, having drained himself of nearly all of his energy.

Chi-Chi hurried over shouting to get their attention. "Guys, guys, get Goten and Trunks," she instructed. "We need all the Saiyans."

"So what idea do you have," Vegeta huffed as he landed next to his wife, who had put the youngest saiyans on one side.

"There is a ritual to make a Super Saiyan God, but we need six saiyans to do so." Bulma explained the ritual. "It will make one person incredibly powerful."

"Well let's just get Gohan over here and." Goku wheezed as he held his ribs, before the sound of exploding air hit his ears. Gohan and Beerus were too locked in battle for him to pull away without opening them all up to his attacks.

"So it can't work without Gohan then." Vegeta realized that their last hope was gone.

"Maybe not," Bulma bit her lip. "I had a present I wanted to give you later today." she said nervously. "But I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"What is it woman, we don't have time for games." Vegeta shouted as he saw Beerus get Gohan into a chokehold.

"I'm pregnant," Bulma suddenly shouted. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Bulma, that's, incredible." Vegeta smiled at his wife, despite the perilous situation they were in.

"I think since I have a Saiyan," rubbing her stomach. "That maybe it will still work, but it's either got to be you or Goku, the kids might not be strong enough, even with the boost to fight."

"I'll do it," Vegeta stepped up. "Karakot, you're in no shape to fight." Seeing that Goku had been pretty roughed up by the irate god.

"Yeah," Goku nodded as he understood that might be for the best. "I'll try and think of something that can still help." Taking his place in the circle next to Goten.

* * *

"Is that all you are, it seems Whis picked someone pathetic if that's the level of the new Destroyer God. I'm clearly doing this universe a favor by eliminating you." Beerus said as he leered over a panting Gohan who had been knocked out of the sky. Raising his hand to erase Gohan he was suddenly knocked away by a white gloved fist. "Who dares?!"

"Beerus, you should leave now, while you still can," A red haired Vegeta confidently stated as he stood in front of Gohan. His aura was fierce and powerful as he readied himself to fight. "You're not dealing with the average Super Saiyan Warrior."

"What is this?" Beerus demanded to know what the species of this planet managed to concoct in a feeble, last ditch effort to survive.

"This is a Super Saiyan God," Vegeta shouted as he rocketed towards Beerus at a speed he was unprepared for, this barrage of attacks caught Beerus off guard once more, infuriating him at the frequency of these surprises in the fight.

"Gohan," Eighteen called out as she landed next to her husband. "Here, Krillin had some senzu beans, your dad got one and he has an idea." pointing to her father-in-law who was floating off the ground with his hands in the air.

Recognizing that for the spirit bomb, Gohan started to chuckle. "Hehe, yeah, that might do it." Gohan smirked as he stood up on uneasy legs. "I'll need to go help Vegeta keep Beerus here and from noticing dad."

"Good luck," Eighteen kissed her husband on the lips as he flared his purple energy and launched into the sky. "Please, someone higher up in the chain, keep my husband safe," having come to the conclusion that she couldn't pray to a god, they were already here, so instead she prayed to whomever might be above even them.

"Hmm," a little blue and purple man's head picked up as he sat on his throne. "I feel like something is happening."

"Then we should go see, it's not everyday something catches your attention Lord Zeno." The Grand Priest bowed as they vanished from his palace.

"Super Saiyan God or not," Beerus snarled as he blocked punches and kicks from the Saiyan Prince. "It's still not enough to defeat me."

"Maybe if we work together," Gohan said as he rejoined the fight, flinging a ball of destruction at the god who had to deflect that, leaving him open to Vegeta's attack.

"**GOD FLASH!" **unleashing the harsh red beam of energy.

Beerus' eyes widened as he saw the attack heading towards him. Gritting his teeth he managed to catch the attack and push back, but this was enough to keep him from noticing what Goku was doing at the time.

"_People of Earth, please, I need whatever energy you can spare._" Goku's thoughts echoed around the globe. _"I know it's sudden, but I could really use your help, just raise your hands and send it out, please." _Goku pleaded as he wasn't sure if this plan would work on Beerus.

"Anyone with their hands not in the air is fired," King Furry yelled at his staff who all put up their hands as blue motes of light floated off everyone across the planet. People from all walks of life, everything was put aside in that moment to come together, and everyone across the planet lifted their arms.

"You know I met the World Savior, it's crazy, that's how I got thrown in prison," A convict said to his cellmate as they lifted their hands.

"Oh ho," Whis chuckled as he saw the absolutely gargantuan ball of energy. "That may actually kill Lord Beerus if he's not careful with it.

"_Thank you all so much," _Goku sent out his appreciation to everyone on the planet for giving him energy, even if most people were much weaker than him the combined might was incredible. "Now, take this, from all the people of Earth, HAAAAA!" Goku roared as he hurled the spirit bomb at the God of Destruction.

"What is that," Beerus shouted as he was unsure why suddenly both Gohan and Vegeta vanished, but the rapidly approaching attack clued him in to the strategy. "No," he shouted as he caught the ball and began feeding his energy into it, in the hopes of destroying it, but the issue that arose was that this was not a mortal technique and wasn't as easily eliminated. "No, no, no," Beerus shouted as the ki started to push him down.

Erupting out his power he was able to destroy the ki before it detonated on him, however it left open wounds and he felt very drained to do so. Slamming into the ground and facing against the three saiyans. Panting from anger and exhaustion. "I am going to enjoy destroying your-" Beerus started to say when something interrupted him.

"Yay," a soft voice called out as the two sides glared at each other. "Amazing." the sound of clapping hands clued them in that someone else had arrived.

"No Gohan, the fight is over," Whis quickly appeared in front of the Saiyan faction. "Bow, you are in the presence of the ruler of all universes, Lord Zeno," Whis ordered as he lowered himself at the waist.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So for those who felt that me having Gohan not fight Majin Buu was anti-climactic, or blueballing you. Well you were right, that was because I knew a Gohan at that level would have almost no trouble defeating Majin Buu, but someone else would be a far more dangerous fight. I think given a few years that stacking Beerus against the entire Dragon Team, make Vegeta a Super Saiyan God and a beefed up Spirit Bomb from the whole world, it might be close. Let me know what you think.


End file.
